


No Fighting Fate

by Harleyq127



Series: Jason's soulmate [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Character Death, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Foster Care, Gunshot Wounds, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jason Todd is Robin, Murder, Oral Sex, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Surgery, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleyq127/pseuds/Harleyq127
Summary: Everyone gets their soulmates names on their bodies when they turn sixteen. Some people's soulmate have someone else's name on their bodies. So when you get Jason's name on your sixteenth birthday you are afraid he doesn't have you. You are separated the same day and he promises you he will find you again.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Reader
Series: Jason's soulmate [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153805
Comments: 62
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

You were stuck between a rock and a hard place, on one hand tomorrow was your sixteenth birthday and the day you were supposed to have your soulmates name appear somewhere on your body on the other hand you knew just from seeing your parents that soulmates weren't always kind. You were terrified of all the different possibilities that could happen upon knowing who your soulmate was. Flinching when you heard a crash from downstairs you quickly locked your door and crawled out the window onto the fire escape. You weren't out there long when your only friend Jason spotted you and made his way up the ladder to you before taking a seat next to you. "Fighting again?" You didn't have to answer the crash coming from your apartment was enough of one. Glancing over at him you caught sight of the fresh black eye he was sporting and frowned. "You get into a fight too?" You motioned to his eye and he shrugged both of you falling into a compatible silence that lasted until the crashing and shouting stopped behind you. You both stiffened as you heard your fathers footsteps echoing through the apartment until his bedroom door slammed. With a sigh you started to turn towards your window before Jason caught your arm and stopped you. He reached into his pocket and pulled something out pressing it into your hand and closing it around it. "Happy birthday Y/n." You tilted your head in surprise and opened your hand to see a simple necklace with a moon hanging from it. "It's beautiful how did you...?" He smiled and held up his hands innocently. "I bought it I promise. Want some help?" You nodded and turned your back lifting your hair and letting him clip it for you. Once it was on your neck you turned and wrapped your arms around his neck tightly. When you went to break away you pressed your lips to his cheek gently before climbing back into your room. He was obviously surprised holding his hand up to his cheek before he shook himself. "Good night Y/n." With a smile you waited for him to climb down before closing your window and then sneaking out of your room to check on your mom.

Even as apprehensive as you were about soulmates you couldn't help but be excited when you woke up the next morning and decided to check yourself. You were disappointed to find that you didn't have any name on you anywhere. Frowning you got dressed for the day and made your way down the stairs silently. Your mom was already awake and cooking breakfast for your dad meaning he had an early job to get to so you had to hurry. "Happy birthday sweetheart!" Your moms voice was a hushed whisper and you just squeezed her hand gently in response. "Are you hungry?" Shaking your head you grabbed your water bottle from the fridge and started towards the door only for her to stop you. "Wait baby I have something for you." She handed you a small box and smiled encouragingly at you until you opened it. Inside was a simple ring with your favorite gemstone in the center and you immediately shook your head trying to push it back at her. "Momma we can't afford this." She waved you off and hugged you. "Yes we can I worked extra for that. Not everyday you turn sixteen. Did the name appear yet?" You shook your head and slipped the ring on your finger, it fit perfectly. She squeezed you again this time in sympathy. "I'm sure you will before today is over." When you looked up at her face she seemed relieved but before you could comment you both heard creaking upstairs and she pushed you towards the door.

You were halfway to school when a hand caught your backpack and yanked you back into an alley. You let out a yelp and were instantly twisting with your fist flying before it was caught. Jason was smirking at you your fist caught in his hand making you glare. "What the hell is wrong with you?" You demanded smacking him in the arm and making him laugh. "Sorry I couldn't resist, you weren't paying attention." Narrowing your eyes you straightened your backpack and turned to continue walking expecting him to follow, he didn't disappoint. "So...?" You glanced at him from the side eyebrow raised. "So what?" His tongue darted out to lick his lips before he shrugged. "Just wondering if you got your name yet?" You shook your head with a half frown watching as his hand went to rub at his hip subconsciously. "No, mom said I might get it later today though." He nodded and bumped into your shoulder with his as you got closer to your school. "I'm sure you will. I'll see you later yeah?" You knew it was pointless but you asked anyway. "You aren't coming to class?" Jason shook his head and ran his hand through his hair. "Nah gotta try and get some money." You nodded and watched him jog off with a wave before heading to class.

Jason's pov

You jogged away from her glancing back to see her wave at you and you waited until you got around the corner before you stopped and your hand drifted to your hip where her name rested burning you every time you spoke to her. You hadn't wanted anything more then to wrap her in your arms from the moment you got it but you had heard your parents arguing and once again it reminded you that just because you had her name didn't mean she would have yours. So you forced yourself to wait, spending time with her when you could. Checking the fire escape each night and climbing up it to wait with her until it was safe for her to go back inside. You often walked her to school just to spend a little more time with her even though you hardly ever went anymore. They way she looked at you sometimes when she wasn't afraid and you had made her laugh had your heart beating out of your chest. You knew she might be angry when she found out today, if it was your name on her skin but you just told yourself you were trying to protect her.

You would be working all day to be able to pay rent. Your mom had died shortly after your birthday and your dad just stopped coming home so now you were working to keep the apartment going. You had sold most of what you could, hardly ate and worked as much as you could to be able to do it but you managed. You hadn't planed on buying Y/n anything for her birthday knowing she wasn't expecting it but you were walking by the pawnshop when you saw the necklace and knew she would love it. Instead of buying food for the week you had bought that and the smile she had given you plus the kiss had made it worth it.

Your pov

Halfway through the day you felt it the sharp pain on your hip that signaled the name coming in, you hadn't expected it to hurt this much, you nearly fell over while walking to class and forced to cling to the wall until you managed to get into the bathroom and lock the door. Biting your lip so hard it bled was the only thing you could do beside cling to the sink in order to stay up right. The pain started to fade until you managed to straighten up and begin to lift your shirt when another wave hit this one more intense making you crumple to the ground. Gasping for breath you felt tears escape your eyes while you wondered why no one had told you it would hurt so bad.

At some point you must have passed out because you woke up in the nurses office a cold cloth on your forehead and the curtains closed around your bed. The nurse must have heard you trying to sit up because the curtains were pulled back and her hand was on your shoulder pushing you back down. "Don't move sweetheart, can you tell me what happened?" Your head was swimming but you managed to focus enough to explain. "Got my mark, made me pass out." She hummed in understanding a frown on her face. "That's.... can I take a look?" You frowned at the look of concern on her face but nodded and lifted up your shirt exposing your hip to her. Your vision was too blurry to focus on the name there so you kept your eyes on the ceiling. "Well I'm not sure why it hurt so much, it looks pretty normal to me." You sighed in relief everyone had heard stories of people whose mark appeared painfully only to disappear right after. "You should stay here for at least the rest of class. I'll write you a note to bring to the office once the bell rings. Just rest okay?" You nodded and closed your eyes relaxing into the bed.

The bell rang signaling the end of class and when you sat up your vision was no longer blurry so you stopped in the bathroom on the way to the office there lifting your shirt you froze. The name on your hip was one you hadn't been expecting but it was there bold in black Jason Todd and your breath caught. Jason was almost a year older then you which meant one of two things he didn't have your name on his hip or he didn't want anything to do with you. Feeling tears well up you bit your lip hard to hold them back and felt yourself tremble. It was all you could do to get through the day without crying and you ran straight home prayers being answered in that he wasn't waiting for you like he would occasionally.

Neither one of your parents were home when you got there and you were silently grateful for that as you made your way up to your bedroom and closed the door. You weren't alone for long when there was a knock at your window. You didn't have to turn your head to know who was there only one person ever came t your window. Tempting as it was to ignore him and pretend to be asleep when the knock came again you sat up and opened the window. He climbed in and sank onto the edge of the bed and sat silently for a while before finally clearing his throat. You had your back against the wall arms wrapped around your waist and you didn't react when he cleared his throat. "Y/n can we talk?' Lifting your head you leveled him with a glare that had him swallowing before you asked. "Talk about what Jason?" His tongue darted out to lick his lips and his mouth opened and closed a few time before he stopped. You were both quiet for a long time before he spoke, you swore there was a tinge of fear in his voice. "Did you get your name?" Not looking at him you nodded and heard him shift closer but you stayed silent forcing him to speak again. "And?" Letting out a sigh you raised your eyes to him still glaring and spoke through your clenched jaw. "And what? You've had your name for almost a year now and you haven't told me, why should I tell you?" He froze jaw working and his fist clenched on his lap both of you falling silent once more.

You were still staring at him when he raised his head and met your eyes some sort of shadow hidden in his eyes when he spoke. "I didn't tell you because I was afraid....." He trailed off and you raised your eyebrow before he continued. "Afraid you would get some random name or worse... not want anything to do with me." You softened glare fading and swallowed. "Jason.... you're my best friend, you can tell me anything." He wouldn't meet your eyes when he stood in front of you and lifted his shirt just barely high enough for you to see your own name in black there. You reached out to touch him but he caught your wrist holding it suspended and his voice was rough when he spoke. "Can I see... please?" You nodded and because there was no room for you to stand you laid on your back and lifted your own shirt exposing your hip and his name to him. Jolting when you felt a brush of his fingers over your hip gentle and you sucked in your breath before letting your eyes fall closed at his touch. His voice broke the spell as he pulled away and your eyes flew open at the loss. "I should have told you, I'm sorry." You shook your head and sat up once more wrapping your arms around your waist. "No... I.... I get it. When I saw it and you hadn't told me I thought the same things." He frowned and knelt in front of you cupping your cheek. "Y/n.... I wanted it to be you." He broke off and your heart squeezed before he continued moving forward and resting his forehead against yours. "I wanted to show you that soulmates can be a good thing. That I can protect you, help you.... love you." Breath hitching you swallowed feeling a tear slip down your cheek that he must have felt as well because his other hand came up and wiped it away with his thumb. "Jay...." You trailed off with a little hiccup and he shushed you softly before pulling away just enough to meet your eyes. "I want to... I want to make you happy." Your hands came up and gripped his hood both of you freezing for a second before you tugged and pressed your lips to his, just barely there and his breath caught before you released him to let him pull away.

He moved back just a breath before his hand was sliding to cup the back of your head and pressing his lips to yours more firmly and fully tongue swiping across the seam of your lips until you opened and he swept in exploring your mouth learning you until you had to broke away and gasp in a breath. His eyes were dark when they met yours but before he could move back in the door burst open downstairs and you both froze. He was moving before you had blinked towards the window. "Fix your hair, I'll see you soon." Barely able to nod before he was climbing out the window closing it behind him. Standing you caught a glimpse of yourself in the mirror and sure enough your hair was wild. Moving quickly you fixed it the best you could before closing your eyes in an effort to slow your breathing.


	2. Chapter 2

You heard footsteps coming to the bottom of the stairs before your father shouted your name, tempted as you were to ignore him you knew without your mom home that would be an incredibly bad idea. So dragging in a deep breath you left your room and crept down the stairs stopping halfway down out of his reach but within his sight. "Yes?" You asked softly and he glared up at you. "Get down here. I want to talk to you." Swallowing you walked down the steps until you were only one step away. "Today's your birthday." It wasn't a question but you nodded anyway. "Did you get it yet?" His eyes were narrowed like he was daring you to lie to him and you wanted to but you couldn't so you nodded again. "Show me." His jaw was clenched and you froze for a moment before lifting your shirt just enough and his hand shot out gripping your chin painfully. "Do you know who that is?" Shaking your head as best you could he growled spitting in your face when he spoke again. "Answer me girl!" Voice shaking you spoke quietly. "No, no sir." You were too worried about Jason to think about what he might do if he found out you were lying. He opened his mouth to snap something at you when the door opened and your mom walked in and gasped. "What are you doing?!" Her voice was sharp and you flinched but your father just ignored her tightening his grip on your chin. "When you find him are you going to just whore yourself out like your mother." Your eyes went wide and mouth opened but your mother stepped between the two of you breaking his hold on your chin. "Go to your room y/n." You nodded jaw hurting and turned to run up the stairs.

You were halfway up them when your father called out freezing you mid step. "Don't take another step girl this isn't over." You turned on the stairs shaking and with wide eyes. "Please leave her alone." Your mother was pleading with him but he just pushed her aside and pointed to the bottom of the stairs. "Down here now." With your mom frantically shaking her head and his eyes pinning you in place you didn't move until he repeated himself and then in your rush you nearly fell down the stairs. He gripped your arm and tugged you into the kitchen roughly shoving you into a chair ignoring your mother begging him. "Dad-" He cut you off with a sharp laugh that had you flinching. "Don't call me that. I'm not your father." Shrinking back in your seat you felt your lip tremble and fell silent while he bent over and got in your face. "Ask your mother what she did when she found her soulmate go on ask her." You blinked at him fully confused now and shook your head just slightly. "But... you're her soulmate." He let out another laugh this one sounding bitter and almost broken before shaking his head. "No I'm not, she's my soulmate but I'm not hers. So ask her." Swallowing you turned to see your mother with her face buried in her hands crying silently. He moved over and gripped her hands jerking them down roughly. "Answer your daughter!" She swallowed hard and met your eyes tears swimming in hers. "I slept with him...." She trailed off and you bit your lip before your fathers attention returned to you. "And do you know what he did after that?" He laughed again a sound that made you both flinch and you shook your head silently. "He rejected her! Got her pregnant then rejected her. She came crawling to me with a baby and begged me to help her! And I did because she's my soulmate! But do you know what she did then!?" You tried shaking your head but he gripped your throat forcing you to still and barked at you. "Answer me!" Voice breaking with a sob you managed to force out. "N... no." His voice lowered and he sneered. "She cheated on me." You could hear your mother protesting although if it was over the grip he had on you or what he said you had no idea. Gasping as his grip tightened you clawed at his hand until he released you with a sneer letting you drag in a breath. "I raised you, adopted you and then she betrayed me. Are you going to do the same thing? Use whoever is unlucky enough to have you for a soulmate. "No sir." He narrowed his eyes and gripped you by the hair yanking you up and making you cry out. Your mother flashed across the room and shoved him hard making him drop you and you crumpled to the ground watching as he raised his hand and slapped her hard enough to send her down to the ground. She still raised herself enough to crawl over you you and hunch in front of you. He growled something you couldn't hear and tried to step around her but she shoved him away shouting. "Get away from her!" You trembled watching him crouch over her snarling something in her ear that had her stiffening before she turned her eyes to you. "Go upstairs y/n." You wanted to shake your head but you were afraid, you ran past him and up the stairs locking your door behind you and throwing open your window.

You were down the fire escape and touching the alleyway before you realized it. Hunching over and retching with your throat feeling like it was on fire. "Y/n." Jason's voice was soft and close behind you but when his touch came you still jerked away. He frowned but didn't reach out for you again until you stood back up then his eyes went wide and locked on your throat. You didn't need to see it to know you must have a bruise there when he cursed. "My God... are you okay?' You were trembling but you tried to nod only for a sob to escape you and for you to crumple. He caught you before you hit your knees and held you up pressing your face to his chest while you sobbed. His hand trailed up and down your back slowly soothingly until your sobs died into hiccups and you could hear him mumbling against your hair. "It's okay sweetheart. I got you." You pulled back far enough to wipe your eyes with the back of your hand before his hand moved from your back to cup your cheek. "What happened?" You wanted to shake your head to keep it private but the concern in his eyes and the way he held onto you had you telling him everything that had just happened. He pulled you back in when you were done and you felt his lips press to your temple. "I'm so sorry doll." You sniffed and pulled back wiping your eyes once again.

Jason lifted your head by your chin touch impossibly light and stopped when you flinched as his fingers brushed down your neck. "I'm sorry." He murmured at your flinch and you nodded lifting your head higher to let him get a better look. "Come with me." His hand slipped down from where it had been resting at your waist and found your hand fingers twining with yours. You hesitated but followed him towards the fire escape anyway climbing up after him until he stopped at his window. "It's uh....a mess but no one will be home tonight." You nodded accepting that for what it was an invite to stay somewhere safe. He cracked open the window and slipped inside before helping you in. Inside was nothing like your room, it was bare except for clothes scattered around and a mattress in the middle of the room. Glancing over at him he was rubbing the back of his neck with a frown but you just reached over and squeezed his wrist gently. He flashed a brief smile before turning back and closing the window. "Do you...." He trailed off obviously at a loss and you felt your lips twitch up before shaking your head. "Can I just sit down." He nodded and motioned towards his bed before frowning seeing it covered in clothes and moving to shove them off. You kicked your shoes off and sat down chin tucked on your knees. Jason sat down beside you and the two of you sat in silence for a long time.

After you shifted for what seemed like the hundredth time Jason let out a small sigh and shifted planting his back against the wall and tugging you towards him until your back was against his chest and his legs were on either side of your hips. You were stiff for a few minutes before his fingers skimming up and down your arms had you relaxing and closing your eyes while you leaned against him. He shifted behind you one hand coming up and pushing your hair to one side before his lips brushed your cheek. You shivered at the gentle brush but otherwise didn't react eyes still closed. His heartbeat was steady behind you and you shifted slightly head turning on his shoulder so your breath blew over his neck making him shudder slightly. You didn't miss him tensing and you opened your eyes to find him staring straight ahead and bit his lip when you breathed out. Leaning forward you let your lips brush over his pulse point feeling him tense jerking slightly until you pulled back. His eyes were squeezed shut and you frowned before reaching up and dancing your fingers across his cheek. "Jason? Are you okay?" He nodded jerkily and dragged in a deep breath before speaking his voice cracking slightly. "Yeah, yeah just.... sensitive." You nodded and turned your head forward feeling him loosen behind you and you mumbled an apology.

Jason's pov

You nearly whined at the loss when she turned her head away, torn between begging her to continue and letting her stay where she was so she would be comfortable. You opened your eyes and found her eyes closed head lulling back on your shoulder. Letting out the breath you hadn't realize you were holding you relaxed letting the motion pull her tighter against you. It was easy to know she could feel your heart beating on her back but she didn't react to it or even seemed to notice the way it would speed up when she shifted against you. In an effort to relax you closed your eyes and dragged in deep breaths until your heart rate was where it should be.

You frowned as it started to get dark knowing that more then likely y/n would want to go back up to her apartment and check on her mom. You didn't blame her on that, you wanted to check on her yourself after y/n told you what happened but you had a feeling in your gut that she shouldn't go alone. She let out a sigh and your arms tightened around her very slightly but a glance down at her face just showed her smile slightly at that. Lifting one hand slightly you let your fingertips brush over the back over her hand drawing patterns there until she moved away.


	3. Chapter 3

Your pov

It was getting dark before either one of you moved and then it was you sitting up and stretching. Jason frowned as you left his arms but didn't say anything until you stood. "Where are you going baby?" Your cheeks heated at the endearment but you motioned towards the window. "I have to go check on my mom." He was still frowning but he didn't protest as you slipped on your shoes just stood up and followed you towards the window. "I'm coming too." You started to shake your head but he held up his hand and spoke again. "I'll stay in your room but I want to make sure you're okay." You bit your lip but nodded and led the way up the fire escape to your still open window. You didn't hear anything when you made it in there so putting your finger to your lips you crept towards the door pulling it open you still didn't hear anything so you left the room after shooting Jason a look and closed the door behind you.

Your mom was still in the kitchen laying on the floor, kneeling beside her you touched her shoulder gently but she didn't move. "Momma." You whispered shaking her gently with out a reaction. Swallowing you rolled her on her back and choked back a scream. Her throat was slit blood pooling around her and her eyes were wide open and empty. Standing on shaking feet you ran towards the living room but it was empty, your father was gone. Shouting for Jason you heard him come running your bedroom door hitting the wall. He slid to a stop in front of you and grabbed your shoulder. "What? What's wrong." Pointing towards the kitchen you were speechless but you heard his intake of breath once he rushed in there and his muttered curse. "Shit... y/n call the cops." You sobbed and rushed towards the kitchen to grab the phone dialing with shaking hands.

It didn't take the cops too long to get there and Jason opened the door for them before showing them to the kitchen where you were kneeling and sobbing. You and Jason were separated while you both told them what happened. After twenty minutes or so they brought Jason back in to where you were sitting in the living room and he instantly wrapped his arm around your shoulders. The two cops stood in the corner speaking quietly until one of them broke away to come over to you. "Miss l/n. We need you to pack a bag and come with us." You froze and Jason's arm tightened on you. "What.... Why?" He cleared his throat and squatted down in front of you. "Your fathers already been arrested, he walked into a bar covered in blood and told everyone what he did. You're going to have to go in foster care until we can get a hold of some of your family." You shook your head quickly eyes wide and teary once again. "No... I.... please no." Jason spoke up voice firm as he did. "She can stay with me. Let her call her family and stay with me please." The officer frowned and shook his head. "I'm sorry kid I can't do that. She's gotta come with us. You can wait until she's packed and say goodbye." You heard the other officer tsk and you swallowed hard before nodding and on shaking legs made your way upstairs.

Once you were packed shoving as much as you could into one big backpack you came down the stairs again, you could hear people talking in the kitchen but the two officers and Jason were waiting by the door. Jason looked at you and frowned before shrugging off his hoodie and wrapping it around you. He leaned forward pressing his forehead to yours before whispering. "I'll find you again. I promise." You nodded dragging in a deep breath before pressing your lips to his gently and then pulling away. You left him standing there followed by the officers knowing if you didn't leave you would have to be dragged away from him.

Jason's pov

You hadn't expected that Y/n would have had to leave and you felt your heart breaking in your chest as you left her apartment and watched her walk away. She didn't glance back at you and you frowned but knew it probably was for the best. Hand raising you touched your fingers to your lips where her last kiss was lingering and swallowed back your choked out noise. Just over an hour ago you had her safe in your apartment, in your arms relaxed and looking ready to fall asleep but now, now you were watching her walk away from you and feeling like everything had been torn from your chest.

You made it down to your apartment and shoved the door in before going back to your bedroom and laying on your bed. It only took you an hour to become determined and stalk towards the window. Grabbing another hoodie you left then apartment leaving your window just cracked an inch before you made your way down towards the police station. It took you a long time to walk there and by the time you had a car was just pulling into the garage. A glance at the license plate made it clear it was DCF and your breath caught, you had gotten lucky just barely beating her there. You ducked down by the car and waited for them to come out hoping to hear y/n ask where they were going and hoping that she would get an answer.

Your pov

Honestly you had no idea how much time had passed while you sat in the police station. You could hear shouting coming from the cells occasionally getting louder and making you flinch when a set of footsteps stopped by the chair you were sitting in. "Miss L/n?" Lifting your head slowly you found the commissioner looking down at you before crouching beside you. "Are you hungry? Thirsty?" You shook your head clutching Jason's sweatshirt tighter around you. He nodded and reached over patting your shoulder gently. "They are here for you but.... do you want to see your dad before you go?" You shook your head frantically eyes wide until he nodded understanding. "Alright, please follow me." You stood up and grabbed your backpack before weaving through the officers behind him. He finally stopped in front of an older lady with a clipboard who stood up from her seat when you stopped just behind him. "Miss l/n, hello. My name is Miranda." Nodding at her you didn't accept her handshake making her frown but she just raised her eyes up again when the commissioner spoke. "She's all clear to go but when this thing goes to trial she may be called." You swallowed as she nodded before looking down at you again. "Well come on, lets get going." You nodded and stepped up to follow her only for him to touch your shoulder stopping you both from moving. "You let me know if you have any trouble okay?" He was talking to you and you nodded before Miranda tsked and rolled her eyes. "Yes yes Jim we know you're the good guy." You followed behind her quickly nearly having to run to keep up with her strides.

You nearly stumbled walking through the parking garage but she didn't stop for you or slow down until she reached her car and opened the back door. "Come on get in." Hesitating you shifted from foot to foot making her sigh. "Look I know this sucks and you don't want to come with me but I really need you to get in the car so I can get you to your foster family before you have to spend the night in a group home." Your voice came out soft and you bit your lip before speaking. "Where are we going?" She let out another sigh and tapped her foot impatiently. "It's a nice family, pretty well off too. You might actually get to go to a good school. Let's go." Nodding you slipped into the car and flinched when she shut the door quickly. She climbed in and sped off making you cling to the door with a frown. You stared out the window taking in as much of the drive as you could until you found yourself in a gated area you had never been to before and she pulled into a long drive. Watching out the back window a gate closed over the driveway closing you in.

You were frozen in the seat unable to make yourself move until Miranda climbed out of the car and opened your door for you clicking her tongue when you didn't move to get out. "I know you're probably in shock and I wish that we had time for you to adjust but we don't." You swallowed and slid out of the car hitching your backpack up high onto your back and keeping silent. She led the way up to the front door and knocked loudly enough that you heard it echo. As you heard footsteps approaching the door Miranda placed her hand on your shoulder and pulled you to stand in front of her. The door was pulled open and a man a little older then your father was in front of you smiling widely at the two of you. "I was beginning to worry you two weren't coming. It's almost completely dark out." Miranda chuckled a little uncomfortably squeezing your shoulder. "I apologize for that we ran into a bit of a delay." He nodded and stepped aside motioning the two of you in, Miranda had to practically push you to get you to move inside. Once the door closed behind you the front hall was filled with taping from high heels and then you were pulled away and into someones arms. You stiffened freezing at the touch until she pulled away hands on your shoulders. "Hello Y/n! I'm so glad you're home now!" The man cleared his throat and grabbed her shoulder pulling her back. "I'm afraid you'll have to forgive my wife, she's excited to have you here with us. Oh I forgot introductions, My name is Johnathan and this is Margret." You nodded and wrapped your arms around your waist when Miranda cleared her throat drawing their attention. "I have a few papers I need the two of you to sign." Both of them nodded before the man motioned to a room off to the side. "Dear why don't you get Y/n something to eat and then join us in the office." She nodded and took your shoulder leading you away from them and you glanced back to find Miranda smiling at you.

Margret led you into a kitchen and placed a plate of food in front of you still smiling at you. "Are you allergic to anything?" You shook your head sitting in the chair she pushed you into and flinching when she clapped her hands. "Oh good. You eat that then and then when were are all done we'll show you your room, I'm sure you're so tired. You nodded and looked down at the plate in front of you hearing her clicking and leaving the room the door swinging shut as she left. The food on the plate was still warm like it had just been made and it was simple but looking at it made your stomach turn even still memories of you father growing angry when you refused to eat had you forcing down what you could.

You weren't alone for as long as you had expected when you heard the sound of Margret walking down the hallway followed by the chatter of Miranda and Johnathan. You swallowed and stared down at your still half full plate jumping when the door opened allowing all three to come in. "Y/n it's time for me to get going but I'll be back in a week to check on you." You raised your eyes to meet hers biting your lip. She reached over and squeezed your shoulder gently smiling at you. "Alright, thank you both very much for being so accommodating, have a good night." They both nodded before she left with a wave leaving the three of you alone. They both turned to you the smiles they had been wearing fading slightly. "We were not aware that you were sixteen. Did you get your name already?" You nodded cautiously nearly flinching when they both made a disgusted sound. "You will have to cover it. Do you know who it is?" Repeating the lie you told your father earlier you shook your head jerking back when Margret shoved her face in yours. "Do you know how to talk?!" Swallowing you opened your mouth having to close it a few times before answering her. "Yes ma'am." She narrowed her eyes at you before speaking again. "Then speak when you are spoken to. Do you know who your soulmate is?" You swallowed hands dropping to your lap and fingers twisting together. "No ma'am." Johnathan spoke next after clearing his throat and getting his wife to stand. "Good. We have a patch that will match to your skin. I expect you to put this on before you come out of your room tomorrow and you don't take it off until we give you a new one. You can get them wet so don't worry about that."   
  
You were led to a room up the stairs and down the hall, it was mostly empty only a bed and a dresser but you didn't really care about any of those things turning instead to find them both hovering in the doorway. "We expect you to be awake and downstairs in the kitchen by nine am. Is that understood?" You nodded before speaking. "Yes sir." They both looked you up and down before closing the door between the three of you leaving you in the silent house all alone. You set your backpack on the dresser before digging in it to find your pajamas. You didn't bother to unpack it the longer you spent there the more uncomfortable you felt. Finally changed you crawled into the bed under the covers and wrapped your arms around your knees feeling all the pain, fear and sadness from the day finally hitting you and making you break down sobbing silently into your pillow.

Jason's pov

You never cared about being out at night, you knew how to get from one place to the next without being seen and that's exactly what you did, you made it to the DCF office you knew that women who had taken Y/n had to be based out of and slipped inside. Being invisible was something you were good at until you didn't want to be so you waited until she came back, it was only another hour or so when you heard her rush inside and the door locked behind her. Following her up to her office was a little more difficult then getting inside but you managed and slipped inside when she let the door fall closed. Waiting until she sat you cleared your throat making her jump and her hand go under her desk. "That girl you just dropped off. Where is she?" Her eyes narrowed and she lowered her hand from what you assumed was a weapon. "Who are you and how did you get in here?" Shaking your head you stepped closer to her desk. "It doesn't matter. Where is she?" She bit her lip and leaned closer motioning to a seat across from her. "Is she your sister? I'm sure that the family she's with will take you in too." You shook your head firmly but didn't take the seat she indicated one of your hands twisting in your t-shirt. She frowned at your clothes and glanced outside at the weather but you paid no mind clearing your throat and speaking softly. "She's not my sister. She's my soulmate." Her face fell and she flinched slightly before sitting up slightly. "Are you hers? Does she know?" You nodded stepping closer to her. "She got her mark earlier today. Please I just want to make sure she's safe." You could see her face twist and it was clear she was thinking about it carefully before she reached for a pen and a piece of paper. "If anyone asks you didn't get this from me. If I were you... I wouldn't tell them you were her soul mate. They weren't thrilled to learn she was sixteen but seeing as it was her birthday today they agreed to take her." You thanked her before starting to slip out she tried to stop you no doubt to ask if you needed help but you ignored her, you made it this long on your own you could make it the rest of the way.

You made your way home if only to drop off the rent money and change into dry clothes. Before you were leaving again just as the sun was rising for as much as it did in Gotham anyway. It took you nearly two hours to make your way to the address she had given you and you had never felt more out of place then walking into that neighborhood. You didn't bother with the buzzer on the gate just hoped over it and made your way around the front of the house towards the back. Swallowing as you took in the yard and the house in the light of day and you felt something gnawing at your gut, the wonder if Y/n would want anything to do with you now that she had all of this either way you weren't leaving until you made sure she was safe. Hoping over another small fence you stopped in your tracks eyes locked on a window into the house of what was obviously the kitchen and you could see her sitting at the table alone staring down at her hands. Even through the window you could tell she hadn't slept last night and she was shaking body tense and trying to stay alert. Without thought you crossed to the window and gave a hard knock watching as she jumped and her head whipped towards the sound. The moment her eyes found you through the window she was standing her chair falling and she was running towards the door you had hardly glanced at. You met her halfway pulling her into your arms cupping the back of her head. "Jason! Oh my God!" You could feel her shaking against you and you rocked with her slowly. "It's okay sweetheart, I'm here." Her shaking intensified and you heard her sniff before you felt warm tears dripping onto your shoulder. "Oh doll.... I'm so sorry." Just as her shaking started to slow the door burst open and you were instantly turning her to shield her with your body before the words being shouted registered. "Who the hell are you!?"

Y/n was tense in your arms but she didn't try to pull away clinging tighter to you if possible. Lifting your head you met a mans eyes who was glaring daggers at you phone in his hand no doubt to call the police. "My name is Jason Todd. I'm... a friend of Y/n's." If he noticed your hesitation he didn't comment sneering instead looking you up and down and taking in your clothes. "I don't know how you found us so quickly but you were not invited here. You need to leave." Y/n clung tighter to your neck pulling her face away only to speak. "No! Please! Don't make him go." His jaw clenched and your grip on her hip and the back of her head tightened slightly. "I'm sorry sir but I was concerned. I heard what happened and I need to check on Y/n." He sneered again and took a step closer your grip instantly tightened once again but he didn't notice coming close enough to grab her arm trying to tug her away. "No! Please!" She was crying again practically sobbing and you felt your heart break as she was almost literally ripped out of your arms. "You have one minute to get off of my property before I call the police. Do not come back." Y/n was sobbing and struggling against his grip and you had to close your eyes against your own tears. "Sir please-" He cut you off shoving Y/n into the house and slamming the door shut between you. You flinched hearing her slam against the door loudly and no doubt painfully. "Leave now. Final warning boy." Jaw clenching you gave a curt nod turning on your heel with only a glance back at Y/n in the window hoping your glance passed your silent promise to her before leaving without more of a fight.


	4. Chapter 4

Your pov

You collapsed to the floor as soon as he was out of sight burying your face in your hand shoulders shaking. The door to the kitchen opened once more and you were jerked to your feet a cry falling from your lips when his hand gripped your arm. Your back was shoved against the wall and your head hit it making you flinch when he hissed. "Who the hell was that?" You swallowed before answering him as calmly as you could. "My friend." His eyes narrowed slightly but instead of commenting he took a step closer and you recoiled but met his eyes. "You will not see him again. You will not leave this house with out supervision." Your jaw clenched and you tried to step past him but his hand came up to your shoulder pushing you back against the wall. "Don't touch me." You spoke through gritted teeth but it only made him chuckle and push on your shoulder firmer. "You are in my house and you will do what you are told." You opened your mouth to argue and his hand shot from your shoulder to your neck pinning you against the wall and making you freeze. "Keep your mouth shut." Fear making your breath catch in your throat you swallowed against his hand but closed your mouth not really able to take a breath in until he pulled his hand away shifting to grab your upper arm and haul you away from the wall. 

Before you could struggle you were being shoved into your room and your door was closed and locked from the outside. You banged on the door shaking it but you just heard him shout through the door to knock it off. Stuck you kicked the door hissing in pain before dropping to the floor and screaming into your hands. When you finally quieted and curled up on the floor you could just feel your heart breaking, something told you that you might never see Jason again and that thought hurt but not as much as the one that snuck in after in a voice that sounded shockingly like your father hissing in your ears and nearly making you cry again. How long would Jason wait before he decided soul mates didn't matter and moved on. Already feeling like your heart had broke that thought bounced around your head and you flinched at the sharp pain in your chest breath slipping through your teeth in a hiss.

You were locked in that room for the rest of the day with it only opening after darkness fell for you to find Margret standing there holding a tray. She stepped inside and placed the tray on your dresser before sitting on the bed where you had moved to. "You shouldn't argue with him, it's easier if you don't." You shrugged lifting your head and meeting her eyes. "It doesn't matter, Once Miranda come's I won't be here any longer." She let out a bitter laugh that had you flinching before speaking. "There are so much worse places to be dear. Really you should just listen to him." Narrowing your eyes at her you titled your head. "Is that what you do? How many kids have come through here and just listened?" Her face fell slightly the smile that she seemed to always wear fading slightly before she reached over and patted your hand. "What happened to the kids who didn't listen?" She froze at that question before standing and walking towards the door, she turned back with a slightly haunted look in her eyes that made your heart stutter in your chest. "You don't want to know." She left you alone the door closing and locking once more behind her.

Jason's pov

To call yourself angry would be an understatement that's what you told yourself when you found yourself still in crime alley way after dark kicking and throwing things. You may be good at making your way through Gotham undetected but crime alley was not some place you went during the day let alone after dark. Finally your anger seemed to fade into sadness mixed with a tinge of fear. Yeah Y/n hadn't wanted to go but it had only been one night who know what would happen after a few days or weeks, she might never want to see you again. You had gone years seeing Y/n everyday, she was your best friend and you were hers but part of you couldn't help but wonder if that was only circumstance. She had been your neighbor and neither of you had it easy. Maybe now that she had a good life, safe house she wouldn't care about you anymore. Sinking down to your knees you covered your face in your hands so distracted by your fears and heart break you managed to miss hearing the bat-mobile come to a stop at the end of the alley.

It was only when you finally lifted your head that you saw it and stood on shaky feet approaching it slowly. More then once you've heard people saying anyone touching it would be electrocuted, or that the bat somehow always knew and came back to kick their ass. Swallowing you reached out and with a little flinch eyes squeezed tightly shut you stepped closer until your hand pressed against the metal. Eyes opening hesitantly you ran your hand over it with a whistle before your eyes fell to the wheels, bigger then a normal car with the bat symbol on the rims. Biting your lip you took another step towards the front when your foot kicked something sending it scrapping down the alley and it stopped in the light from a street light. It was a lug wrench and you bit your lip before scooping it up, before you could convince yourself not to you were down on the ground taking the tires off. When the first one came off easily you moved on to the next quicker and had three of them off before a voice had you freezing. "What are you doing?"

Without thinking you jumped up and swung the lug wrench gasping almost silently when you realized it was Batman and he had just knocked the lug wrench away before grabbing you by the hood of your sweatshirt. "I'll ask you again what are you doing to my car?" Swallowing you raised your eyes to meet his through the mask before speaking calmly. "Taking the tires." His face changed slightly before he spoke again. "Why?" You spread your arms out and glanced around. "You parked it in crime alley. I could make a lot of money off those tires." His lips twitched in an almost smile before he dropped you unceremoniously back onto your feet. "Are you hungry?" Before you could confirm or deny your stomach growled loudly making him chuckle before he bend and grabbed the lug wrench holding it out to you. "Put them back on and I'll get you something to eat." Hesitating for only a few seconds debating if it was worth it you finally bent and put the tires back on grumbling a few times when he just crossed his arms and watched.

Sitting on the bat-mobile eating hamburgers with Batman was not really something that you expected to happen let alone listening to him ask if you wanted to help him. You hesitated  
tongue darting out to lick your lips before wondering what Y/n would think before you thought about how often she went out of her way to help others and nodded without another thought. Climbing into the car with him was easier then you ever expected it to be as well as telling him the truth about your parents, the first one to know besides Y/n.

Your pov

It had been a few months since Jason had come by and day by day it was getting harder to expect him to show up. You followed Johnathan's and Margret's rules as best as you could although when you failed something that seemed to be happening the longer you stayed there you found yourself locked into your room with only one meal. Not the worst punishment you've ever received until they realized that didn't seem to work. Margret you noticed stayed far away from the two of you while Johnathan would get in your face pin you against the wall by your neck and scream himself hoarse. Evidently you never gave him the reaction that he wanted because when Miranda stopped coming around thinking that you were safe and you had failed. Really it was more of an accident then anything else, you had simply dropped a plate and it shattered on the floor when he had enough. First he made you drop to your knees on it and kneel there feeling the glass cut into your skin, when you cried out you were forced there longer until he finally hauled you up by your hair and force you into a closet where the only thing you could do was crouch before locking you in there. You struggled against him trying to break free but he had you in there before you could and even pounding on the door there was no way out.

You had no idea how long you had been in the closet for when the door finally opened and you tumbled out. Trying to cry out in pain your voice only croaked in your throat painfully. Prying your eyes open you looked up from your position on the ground to find Johnathan glaring down at you and he nudged you none too gently demanding you get up. Trembling you braced yourself on the wall forcing yourself to stand gritting your teeth against the pain that shot through your body as you did. We have been invited to Bruce Wayne's gala tomorrow night. He insists that you come along although I have no idea why. Get up stairs to your room, Margret will bring you dinner." You nodded unable to force any words out clung to the wall to make it to your room and going to the sink to drink gulping water until you thought you would throw up.

The next day you found yourself in the office a room you had only been in once and shoved into a chair with Johnathan sitting across from you behind his desk. "We are going to discuss the rules for tonight and you will listen well and make sure to obey each and every one. Do you understand?" You cleared your throat before speaking voice still a little raw and rough sounding. "Yes sir." He nodded seeming a little satisfied before leaning back slightly. "You will not speak unless you are spoken to and then you will answer politely but vaguely we will be listening. It's no one's business what happens in this house. If someone asks if you like school you are to tell them you dropped out and Margret and myself are trying to convince you to go back. You will stay within our sight unless we give you express permission to go somewhere else such as the bathroom. Are you understanding me so far?" You nodded licking your lips. "Yes sir." He nodded pursing his lips slightly before waving his hand. "I think that's pretty much it, if I think of anything else I'll inform you. I want you to keep as silent as possible. Margret should have a dress for you in your room. Go wait for her up there." You nodded silently and stood with a slight wince before leaving the office closing the door behind you.


	5. Chapter 5

Jason's pov

You were nervous more nervous then you thought possible it had taken you nearly a week to convince Bruce to invite them and get him to insist on them bringing Y/n. You hadn't told him everything and you kept the fact that she was your soul mate to yourself but you hoped that seeing her and making sure she was safe would be enough. Dick was teasing you about having a crush but you brushed him off with a roll of your eyes. A glance at the time showed you only had about half an hour before people started showing up and while you weren't looking forward to most of tonight you had promised to be on your best behavior just to get Bruce to agree so with only a sigh you made your way down stairs to find Bruce and Dick talking or rather arguing in the corner. 

You were over an hour into the gala with people still showing up when you heard Bruce say their last name. Instantly your head snapped up and you scoured the room to find them Bruce was shaking their hands and you caught a glimpse of Y/n halfway behind them looking more uncomfortable then you have ever seen her. Bruce saw you and waved you over placing his hand on your shoulder before introducing you. Y/n's head shot up and her eyes found yours her own wide. You flashed her a smirk shooting her a wink and watching her smile slightly. The man Johnathan hardly glanced at you simply saying a polite hello before trying to start a chat with Bruce. Bruce smiled politely before squeezing your shoulder. "Why don't we let the kids spend some time in the garden and get to know each other." They both hesitated exchanging glances before looking down at her. You swallowed before Bruce spoke up again. "I thought we could talk a little business Johnathan. I'm sure neither of them want to listen to that and Jason knows his way around the garden." He reluctantly nodded and you pulled away slipping between them to place your hand on her back to led her away. You shot Bruce a grateful smile before leading her away.

As soon as the door closed behind you and you two were out in the garden she spun throwing her arms around your neck. Wrapping your own arms around her waist you held her close dragging in a deep breath and feeling one shudder out of her in response. "God Jason... I thought I'd never see you again." You shushed her softly pulling back far enough to press a kiss to her temple. "I told you I'd find you again. I will always find you." She pulled back just slightly far enough for her to reach up and cup your cheek you leaned into her hand a soft smile playing at your lips. "Jason I.... Wait.... how are you here right now?" You frowned before shrugging and pulling away to run your hand through your hair. "I.... Bruce kind of adopted me." Her eyes widened once more and you chuckled at the look of shock on her face before shrugging her off. "But you... You were so determined to do this alone." You shrugged and wrapped your arm around her shoulder. "Come on and walk with me and I'll explain." She nodded slipping her arm around your waist before allowing you to lead her further into the garden.

Your pov

The further away from the door you got the more nervous you felt but when Jason stopped and motioned to a bench you sat anyway. He shot you a smirk that had you grinning unable to help yourself. Once you were sitting and you raised your eyebrow at him his smirk faded slightly but he sighed. "Well? Are you going to tell me what happened?" He sighed and reached up to rub at the back of his neck. "I... Bruce found me trying to steal the tires of the- his car and he stood their until I put them back on. Then he bought me a burger and I just... told him the truth." He shrugged trying to make it seem like it wasn't important but you frowned unconvinced and nudged him. "So he bought you dinner and you just came to live with him?" You sighed and reached over touching his arm gently drawing his eyes to you. "Is he.... I mean...." You trailed off trying to think of how to word your question without offending him but Jason just laughed and shook his head. "He's not a creep or anything. When... When I got kicked out and I couldn't see you I realized I might need some help, and who better to impress them then Bruce Wayne right?" Your hand that was still on his arm slid down and you twined your fingers with him squeezing his hand gently. His free hand came up and cupped your cheek thumb brushing over your cheek bone gently. "You don't need him to impress me you know that right?" You watched his cheeks darken and he glanced away before looking back at you when your free hand slid up to rest on his chest. "I know." You smiled softly and sighed leaning into his hand, he shifted lifting your head up a little higher so you would meet his eyes. "How is it there? Are you alright?" You hesitated and pulled back biting your lip.

As soon as you pulled away you knew he knew something was wrong, his face darkened expression changing into something that had you swallowing hard. "It's not.... They don't hurt me Jason." You felt your heart twist in your chest but you brushed it off, telling yourself that you weren't lying to him. "Then what's wrong?" You opened your mouth a few times before wrapping your arms around yourself. "I miss home, I miss my mom. I miss seeing you everyday on the fire escape." Your voice broke and you couldn't continue but he just frowned and wrapped his arms around your shoulders. "I'm so sorry doll. I wish I could go back...." You shook your head and pulled back wiping your eyes gingerly. "It's not your fault. We should.... probably head back." He frowned before standing up and holding out his hand. You took it without thought and twined your fingers together once more. "I have a better idea." He shot you a wink before tugging you along through the garden once more until you were close enough to hear the music from the gala. He stopped and held out his other hand to you grinning.

After letting out a soft sigh you slipped your hand to his shoulder and leaned into him while he led you around in a slow dance. Unfortunately you weren't alone for long when a throat was cleared over by the door. Both you and Jason lifted your heads to find Richard Grayson smirking at you. "Well isn't that adorable. Her parents are looking for her Jason." You frowned and tightened your grip on him but it went basically unnoticed because they were arguing. Finally you tugged out of Jason's grasp drawing his attention and started walking towards the door. He rushed to catch up to you grabbing your hand to stop you. "Hey wait, what's the matter?" You shook your head and looked towards the door your stomach twisting. "I... they're looking for me." His brow furrowed and his hand slid from yours to your waist pulling you against him once more. "I'm not ready to let you go yet." You could hear Richard making cooing and kissing noises but Jason just shot him a look over your shoulder and tried tugging you away but you stood firm. "I can't Jason... I really have to go find them." He let you go then his frown growing deeper before he nodded. "Okay... I'll take you back in." You closed your eyes feeling your heart once again twist before you whispered. "I'm sorry..." He shook his head and placed his hand on your back leading you towards the door but you stopped before you reached it and when he turned with his eyebrow raised you leaned forward and pressed your lips to his gently.

Jason's pov

Your eyes fell closed into the kiss and you gasped hands coming up to catch her against you until she broke away to drag in a breath. Her eyes were a little wide and you were about to ask why when Dick's voice came into focus laughing and teasing the two of you. You sent him as big a glare as you could manage, gritting out between your teeth. "Shut up Dickbag." Y/n let out a giggle burying her face in her hands. Once both of your heart rates calmed you slipped your hand to her back again and finally led her inside. Instantly the women who she had walked in with and you hadn't been introduced to was there and slipping her arm through Y/n's. "There you are Y/n honey! We've been looking for you everywhere." You frowned realizing she was a bit drunk and were about to step forward to led them through the room when she sent a glare over Y/n's shoulder at you. "You, were very rude keeping her to yourself outside." You swallowed and backed up a step at the pure hostility you saw in her eyes. "I.. I'm sorry ma'am. We were just walking through the garden talking. I guess we lost track of time." She frowned before tugging Y/n forward. "Let's go find Johnathan, it's time to go home." Y/n glanced back at you eyes dimmed slightly and you frowned stepping forward only for Bruce to come up behind you and grab your shoulder. You glanced up with your fist clenched ready to argue when you saw the look on his face and kept silent instead. "Let them go for now Jason. We'll talk about this later." You nodded unable to say anything else.

Later it seems would come as soon as the last guest left the manor and you heard Bruce's voice echoing through the halls calling for you. You were halfway towards the library and your favorite entrance to the cave when he called again telling you to come to the kitchen. You found both him and Alfred sitting at the table with mugs in their hands neither looked up when you came in but Bruce gestured to the seat across from Alfred which you took and then he looked up. "Who is she Jason." You raised your eyebrow confused and leaned back in your chair. "What do you mean?" Bruce and Alfred exchanged a look and Bruce sighed reaching up to pinch his nose. "Dick told me he saw you two-" You cut him off face flushing slightly. "Dick should mind his own business." Bruce chuckled softly and nodded his head slightly. "Probably but he still saw you kissing. Now if you had me go through all that for a.... friends with benefits type thing-" Once again you cut him off snapping at him. "She's not like that!" He raised his eyebrow and you slammed your eyes shut face fully red now when you opened them again you looked at Alfred whose face was as blank as ever and sighed before adding quietly. "She's my soulmate, and I don't think she's safe where she is." This time Alfred's face changed slightly just a tiny raise of the eyebrow but you knew you had both of their attentions. "Why don't you think she's safe Jason? Did she tell you that?" You shook your head face slowly getting lighter and cleared your throat. "No of course not I wouldn't have let her leave with them if she had told me. She seemed scared, before she would have ignored everyone telling her to go back inside but Dick said they were looking for her and she jumped right up to go. And.... there was a few times before.. when her mom couldn't.... when her dad got to her and she had the same look on her face." Bruce made a soft humming noise leaning a little closer to you. "But she didn't say anything?" You shook your head frowning and he sighed leaning back. "I'm sorry Jason but there is nothing we can do unless she asks us for help or we see something." You frowned fists clenching on your pant legs. "But I- I know something is wrong." He nodded still frowning. "I know it feels that way Jason and I promise we will keep our eyes and ears out but that's all we can do." You started to shove back from the table intent on going up to your room when Alfred spoke.

"Actually Master Bruce there is one other thing we can do." Both of you looked over at him confusion showing on your faces. "You said she is your soulmate are you also hers Master Jason?" You nodded still just as confused and he smiled slightly when Bruce made a sound of understanding. "What? What does that mean?' Alfred continued after clearing his throat and taking a sip of tea. "It means they can't refuse to allow you to see each other. Legally soul mates have to be allowed to see each other. Obviously because you are both minors they can refuse to allow you to sleep over or take her away on vacation however they have to let you see her." You relaxed slightly sinking into your seat and feeling a weight come off your shoulders you didn't know was there. "So I can see her anytime I want?" Bruce hummed before correcting you slightly. "Well not anytime they can still give you rules you have to follow they just can't tell you no completely." They exchanged a look again before Alfred glanced at something behind your head and Bruce spoke again. "You should get to bed, we can come up with a plan tomorrow to keep an eye on her alright?" You nodded and headed upstairs with a small smile.

Your pov

The car ride back to their home was completely silent and tense both of them glancing back at you and making you shift uncomfortably. The car finally stopped and before you finished unbuckling your car door was ripped open and you were yanked out of the car. You cried out softly when you tripped on your dress and nearly fell but the grip Johnathan had on your arm prevented you from falling while also pulling you forward. The door opened and you half expected to be shoved straight into the closet but instead you where pulled down the hall to the office where he shoved you to your knees before stepping away the only light coming from a lamp on his desk. Glancing around quickly you realized Margret did not follow the two of you in there and you heard a door above you slam. You swallowed hard and watched from the corner of your eye as he stepped around you and closed and locked the office door. "Do you know what you did wrong tonight?" You shook your head staying quiet but raised your head up to meet his eyes. "I gave you strict instructions for tonight what were they?" You swallowed trying to wet your dry lips before speaking softly. "Not to speak unless spoken to and not to wander off without express permission." You assumed those were the two rules he was talking about because no one asked you about school and he nodded. "And what did you do as soon as we got there?" Your chin lifted again in deficiency even as you had to swallow past the lump in your throat before speaking. "You told me I could go with him, and I spoke to him because he was speaking to me." He practically growled and his hand shot out slapping you across the face making your head jerk to the side. "We did not say anything to you. I did not say the words you may go with him, and I certainly didn't tell you to kiss him!" Your breath caught in your throat then and he reached out to grab your neck pulling you up to your feet and making you gasp reaching up to claw at his hands. "Take off your dress."


	6. Chapter 6

You were frozen unable to move even when he finally dropped you to your feet and you could drag in a breath making him have to repeat himself growing angry. "I said take off your dress." You shook your head once you found you could move it and managed to croak out a response. "No." His face grew visibly angry and you swallowed at the pure anger in his eyes but stood your ground. "You want to act like a grown up, I'll treat you like one. This is your last chance, take off your dress." You shook your head again and took a step back. "No. I wont do it." His jaw clenched and he took a step forward for every one that you took backwards until your back hit the wall and there was no where left for you to go. You watched as he reached out and gripped the top of your dress with both hands and yanked making you gasp as it ripped and he continued pulling until it ripped in half then he shoved it off your shoulders leaving you in just your underwear. Your arms wrapped around yourself covering you to the best you were able and shuddered as his eyes trailed over you before you could pull away his hand shot out once more and gripped your upper arm painfully dragging you forward until you were in front of his desk and shoving you back onto your knees. Your lip trembled but you raised your head and glared at him the glare fading when he laughed and reached around his desk. The scraping of whatever drawer he pulled open made you flinch and you froze once again when he stepped in front of you holding something black up. "Do you know what this is?" You looked at it carefully and then shook your head trembling when he trailed it across your skin and you felt the leather scratch at you. "Obviously the punishments for children do not work on you so I shall treat and punish you like an adult." Keeping your head up you watched as much as you could while he walked around you trailing it over your shoulder and down your back. Opening your mouth to speak only to be cut off by him pulling the strap back and snapping it forward cracking it against yous upper back and making you cry out.

That sharp sting cutting into your skin knocked you forward onto your hands. You could feel something warm dripping down your back from where he had struck you and you knew he drew blood and he could see it too judging by his chuckle. "Only nineteen more to go." Dragging in a deep breath was all you had time for before the strap was snapping and striking your back again. Biting down on your lip hard to keep from crying out you counted silently the next four strikes until he stopped and you heard him step to the side. Lifting yourself off your hands and back solely on your knees evidently was the wrong thing to do because you heard him snarl at you and his grip must have shifted when he pulled back the strap for the next five strikes they were lower and knocked you forward once again. Your arms and knees were shaking making it almost impossible to hold yourself up and you fell onto your stomach making him sneer. "That's only ten, perhaps you are more of a child then you thought." You felt yourself trembling and dragging in another deep breath you forced yourself up bracing your hands on your knees to stay up as straight as you could making him falter behind you. "What.... what is the meaning of this?" You didn't bother trying to cover yourself when you turned to face him even as you had to grit your teeth against the pain shooting through your back. "You should not be holding yourself up." You smirked at him and shook your head. "Sorry I'm not as weak as you thought." With your eyes on his face you watched it twist. He knelt in front of you and reached out gripping your throat before he yanked you up to your feet. You gasped feet dangling off the floor and clawed at his hand lashing out and scratching his cheek. He gasped and dropped you making you crumple to your knees crying out voice rough. Clearly he was growing angry and you watched him bend to snatch the leather strap from where he dropped it and before you could scramble back he was swinging it and the first hit struck your face you could feel the skin there rip and bruise around the strap before he was pulling it back. Your arm shot up blocking the strap from hitting your face again and knocking it away. "Take your punishment and learn from it child." The strap was wrapped around your arm and you jerked it hard hissing when it cut into your skin it fell to the side of you and he frowned at your reaction. "This is not punishment this is torture. And you wont be doing it anymore." Dragging yourself to your feet you grabbed the strap and threw it as far away as you could before moving past him him. He was standing still and didn't move until you were nearly past him then he shot out his hand and gripped your arm forcing you to stop. "Where do you think you are going?" You looked him up and down and jerked your arm from his grip. "Away from you."

You made it up to your room and after wiping down your back the best you could you dressed in your warmest clothes and threw on Jason's sweatshirt before grabbing your backpack and walking back down the stairs. There was screaming coming from the office and the door burst open Margret came out surprisingly alone and shouted for you to stop with your hand on the door knob. "You can't leave!" Her voice was weak and you could tell she was afraid and you just shook your head. "I won't stay here. The things you've allowed him to do... you both should be ashamed." You yanked the door open and started outside just to be stopped by her voice again. "You... if you leave then.... it'll happen to me." You glanced back over your shoulder at her and frowned before shaking your head. "You can leave too." She shook her head eyes wide and you sighed before continuing on your way making it down the driveway and over the gate uncaring that it was so late.

Jason's pov

You were just headed up the stairs having stopped in the library to grab yet another book when there was a knock on the door. You hesitated before heading towards it and pulling it open part way ready to inform whoever it was that the party was over only to freeze at the sight of Y/n on the front steps. "Y/n? What's wrong?" She gave a weak grin swaying slightly on her feet. "I... I uh need some help." You were thrown off but nodded stepping to the side and pulling the door open. "Of course come on in." She stepped in and past you and you moved next to her hand going to her back only for her to gasp and flinch back. Pulling your hand away you frowned glancing down at it and feeling your breath catch at sight of blood on your hand. "Y/n! You're bleeding. What happened?" She shook her head once again swaying on her feet making you have to grab her arms and hold her up. "Alfred! Bruce!!" You called out voice filled with panic and after a minute you heard footsteps rushing towards you. "Jason! What happened?" Y/n lifted her head from where it was starting to slump onto your shoulder and spoke weakly. "Hello Mr. Wayne." He blinked in surprise and stopped in his tracks and you pulled her closer to you. "She's hurt, bleeding." Alfred stepped closer at that and cleared his throat. "Then we should take Miss Y/n to the hospital." She gasped and jerked back shaking her head wildly. "No! They'll send me back! Please Jason!" Her eyes got wide and she gripped your arms shaking. '"Okay! It's okay no one will make you go back I promise sweetheart." You locked eyes with Bruce over your shoulder and he nodded obviously now believing you before he motioned towards the stairs. "Why don't you help her upstairs Jason. We'll see what we can do for her." You nodded and made to take a few steps only for her legs to crumble and you mumbled an apology before swinging her up into your arms cringing when she sucked in a pained breath before slumping. Frowning you clutched her tighter to you and carefully made your way upstairs followed by Alfred.


	7. Chapter 7

By the time you laid Y/n face down on the bed Alfred instructed you to she was mostly unconscious only giving a small hiss when you laid her down. As Alfred brought over a brighter light you could see there was a cut on her cheek that had stopped bleeding and was bruising as well a blood dripping from her arm. You gingerly helped her out of your sweatshirt before tossing it aside and hesitating. "Master Jason, I may need someone to hold her down if you can't...." You shook your head swallowing past the lump in your throat before climbing on the bed next to her. "No I can do it. Tell me what you need." He nodded and reached over to a tray you hadn't seen him bring in before grabbing a pair of scissors. He cut her shirt open in the back and down her bleeding arm leaving it beneath her. After he wiped her back down and she stiffened but only let out a soft groan he sighed. "Only three need stitches, two on her back and the one on her arm. Miss Y/n I'm going to start is that alright?" Her head turned towards you eyes fluttering open slightly before speaking softly. "Go for it." You watched from your position near her head but she didn't cry out or try to move away besides stiffening slightly she hardly moved. You started running your fingers through her hair just as Alfred finished on her back and moved to her arm. She flinched as he gently lifted it to make it easier to stitch and you heard him mutter something under his breath. Lifting your gaze from her face you met Alfred's eyes to find him shaking his head. "Looks like your arm is sprained as well. Are you sure you wont go to the hospital. This will hurt much more then the rest." She shook her head and you saw her free hand moving on the bed and took it in yours twinning fingers with hers. "I'm good. Go ahead." Alfred nodded once more and began stitching you heard her hiss and curse under her breath squeezing her eyes shut.

When Alfred was finally done stitching and bandaging her Y/n had fallen asleep on the bed more exhausted then you had ever seen her and after pressing a kiss to her forehead you stood up to follow Alfred from the room. He kept quiet until you were both downstairs and in Bruce's office where he was typing away at his computer. He lifted his head when the two of you walked it and waited for Alfred to clear his throat. "She has several long cuts on her back one on her arm that goes around and one on her cheek. Her arm is also sprained most likely from her catching whatever she was being hit with and yanking it away." Bruce hummed softly before raising his eyebrow slightly. "Do you know what could have done this to her?" Alfred made a soft humming noise before shaking his head. "I'm not sure I would say whatever it was would have been about an inch or so wide but I don't know exactly what it was." Bruce nodded and thanked him. "We can talk to her in the morning. Good night Alfred." He nodded and headed out the room patting your shoulder gently. You were about to follow him when Bruce called for you motioning for you to stay.

Bruce was silent for a minute before turning his computer screen so you could see a form mostly filled out. "Do you know what this is?" You read it over closely before shaking your head too tired and worried to try and force yourself to understand it. "It's a minor emancipation form. Basically should Y/n fill it out and a judge were to approve it, it would make Y/n legally an adult so she wouldn't have to go back into the system. I believe it would be her best option." You swallowed but nodded finally understanding what he was getting at. "However there is no guarantee that a judge would approve it and then it's out of my hands. We have to inform everyone that she's here... in the morning." You opened your mouth to argue to ask for more time but he shook his head. "I'm sorry Jason if I don't report that she's here and file these papers for her in the morning her chances of getting approved go down significantly. I'll explain all of this to her in the morning." You nodded with a sigh and turned away mumbling a good night to him before heading back up the stairs. You bypassed your room and headed straight for the guest room she was sleeping in. Climbing into the bed beside her had her burrowing into your warmth and you pressed a kiss to her forehead before letting her soft breathing lull you to sleep.

Your pov

When you woke it was to a warm body next to you and a breath blowing on your neck and still fairly early judging by the faint light coming through the windows. You pulled back far enough to see hissing as it pulled your back taught and you stilled as you caught a glimpse of messy dark hair and lashes flicking open over ice blue eyes. "Jason..." You breathed softly and leaned into his hand cupping your cheek. "Morning doll how are you feeling?" You rolled your eyes even as you tried to crack a smile. "Like I got smacked a bunch with a leather strap." Jason stiffened and frowned and you glanced away. "Is that what it was?" You nodded and his frown deepened but he didn't say anything else about it. "Bruce wanted to talk to you this morning. Are you feeling up to that right now?" You were about to nod but your stomach rumbled loudly making you flush in embarrassment when he chuckled. "After breakfast then. I'll get you something to eat okay?" You nodded still flushing and he leaned down pressing a gentle kiss to your unbruised cheek before pulling back. His eyes trailed down you and you watched his cheeks heat up and his eyes jerk away. "And... I'll bring you a shirt." You glanced down at yourself hardly covered and his flushing face and let out a chuckle that followed him out the door.

Jason was back about ten minutes later carrying a tray and a t-shirt was tossed over his shoulder. He put the tray down on the bedside table before holding out the shirt to you, while you shifted to sit up gritting your teeth as the movement pulled on your back. Jason turned his back while you pulled the shirt over your head and you couldn't help but grin when he finally turned back around. "What no trying to sneak a peak?" He just leveled a glare at you before laying the tray over your legs and sitting on the edge of the bed. You knew he was watching you eat and judging by the frown on his face he wasn't thrilled with how little you managed to eat but you just shoved a piece of toast in his face until he bit into it. A knock came at the door when he tried to shove it back at your face and he froze before dropping his hand when the door cracked open and Mr. Wayne stuck his head in. "Hello Y/n, are you feeling up to talking?" You nodded and Jason stood pressing a kiss to your forehead and taking the tray before leaving the two of you alone.

Mr. Wayne was in the room with you for almost an hour explaining the paperwork he was showing you and the likely hood that any judge would approve of it and making sure you fully understood what might happen before you finally signed the papers. He was standing to leave and let you get some rest when you spoke softly. "Why are you doing this? Helping me?" He paused with his hand on the door knob, he wouldn't quite meet your eyes but he spoke clearly enough. "Because Jason loves you." He was ready to leave before you smiled softly and spoke again. "And you love Jason." He gave a slight nod before opening the door and closing it behind him.

Jason's pov

You met Bruce on the steps back towards Y/n's room but he put his hand on your shoulder stopping you. "You need to go to school, and Y/n needs to rest." You sent him a glare and shook your head. "I'm not leaving her. What if they figure out she's here and come for her." Bruce just pursed his lips at you and practically rolled his eyes. "Alfred will be here, he'll take care of her. Go get ready, I'll drop you off at school." You started to protest but he shifted his head locking eyes with you. "Y/n will still be here when you get home if you hurry and get ready you can say goodbye and not be late." You tsked but judging by the look on his face he was going to force you to go one way or the other so you jerked your shoulder from his grip and headed into your bedroom. Once you were dressed you knocked on Y/n's door and poked your head in, she had moved back to her side but her head lifted when she saw you. She gave a little whistle at your uniform and you felt yourself blush but walked towards her anyway. "I gotta go to school, Bruce wont let me skip." She reached up and squeezed your hand gently with a grin. "Good. You know you like it, nerd." You both chuckled and you knelt on the bed beside her cupping her cheek. "Yeah says you. I'll see you later okay. Alfred will come check on you." She nodded and reached her hand up after letting go of yours to grab your tie. A light jerk and your lips were pressed against hers besides giving a little gasp you kept the kiss gentle before pulling away both of you flushing. Another light peck and you raised off the bed mumbling goodbye before leaving her alone for the day as much as you didn't want to.


	8. Chapter 8

By the time you finally managed to make it back home and were pulling up the driveway you stopped short of the door finding a car parked there and people standing in front of the door. Parking you tried to see who it was because Alfred never let anyone wait for longer then it took him to get to the door but you couldn't see their faces. Pulling off your helmet you slid off your bike and they turned to you both with their arms crossed and you clenched your fist. "You! Your butler won't let us inside." Before you could open your mouth the front door opened partially and you could see Alfred poke his head out. "Master Jason please come through the garage quickly." You nodded and headed towards the side hearing them calling behind you. "Hey! We know that she's in there! If you don't let us in we will call the police." It took everything inside you not to turn around and knock him to the ground, instead rushing inside and locking the door.

Alfred was waiting inside the kitchen for you and he met your look with a frown. "I've told them they can either wait outside for Master Bruce or try and force themselves inside and wait for the police instead. I believe they are choosing to wait for Master Bruce." You nodded with a frown and started walking towards the door with him close behind. "Does she know they're here?" A glance over your shoulder at him showed him frowning before he motioned towards the stairs silently. Glancing over there you found Y/n sitting on the stairs just out of sight of the door wrapped around herself tightly. "Y/n, sweetheart you should be in bed." You spoke softly getting closer to her and watching her head jerk up before she shook it with a frown. "They wont go away, and I wasn't going to let Alfred deal with them alone." You scoffed softly making her give a weak smile before you sat on the step in front of her. "Well I'm home now. We won't let them in, will you let me help you upstairs now?" She shook her head again making you frown but you didn't argue both of you jumping slightly when they pounded on the door. Alfred frowned at the door before glancing over at you both. "Master Bruce was in front of a judge when they got her, it shouldn't be much longer." You nodded understanding and felt Y/n jump once more when they banged on the door and you heard him shout through it. "I know she's in there! She's a little liar, she needs help and we can get it for her." Fighting back the urge to jump up and throw the door open to knock him down you turned instead to Y/n who was trying to suppress her shudders and slid up to the step next to her wrapping your arms around her and pulling her close.

You heard the sirens before she did but you still felt he tense when she heard it and her hand flew up and gripped the front of your leather jacket tightly. "Jason..." She whispered and you tightened your arm around her and pressed kiss to her temple. Alfred walked up to the front door and waited until another knock came at the door this one slightly softer then the last but she still flinched back at the sound. You could hear them calling through the door a laughing tone in their voice. "The cops are here! They are going to make you open the door and hand her over." She made a sound in the back of her throat and you just held her tighter to you until you heard Bruce's voice coming closer. "Excuse me but these officers are here to escort you off of my property as I understand my butler asked you many times to leave and you refused." Y/n sagged slightly in relief at the sound of Bruce's voice and even you couldn't help but do the same. "They are holding our... daughter inside and won't allow her to come out or us to get her, that's kidnapping!" You knew they were no longer talking to Bruce and you assumed they were speaking to the police and Y/n started shaking in your arms. "Actually Y/n is no longer your ward she is now legally an adult and it's her choice weather or not to leave with you." You smiled slightly and felt Y/n sit up slightly looking down her eyes were wide and locked on your face. "Looks like Bruce did it sweetheart." She nodded just as the door opened and Bruce walked in followed by an officer. Neither of you moved and you tightened your grip on Y/n's shoulders pulling her into you slightly. "Miss Y/n would you like to stay here?" She nodded silently shaking slightly almost like she was expecting a refusal but the officer just nodded, shook Bruce's hand and walked back towards the door. None of you moved for a good long while until Alfred spoke from over by the doorway. "They're gone now." Y/n practically sagged into your arms trembling.

Your pov

When it was finally over and they were gone although there was a thought in the back of your head that told you that nothing was truly over you finally allowed Jason to help you stand. Mr. Wayne you noticed was by the bottom step keeping an eye on you when you clung to the railing. "Thank you Mr. Wayne." He smiled softly and nodded before shooing you off to lay down. Jason was unhurried but kept asking if you would let him carry you even as you refused time and again. Finally at the top of the stairs he asked again and you shot him a glare. "Jason Todd if you ask me that one more time I will push you down these stairs." He chuckled and held up one hand in surrender the other on your waist keeping you steady. "Sorry doll." Rolling your eyes you made it back to the bedroom you were staying in and crawled into the bed. Jason pressed a kiss to your temple before promising to be right back.

If Jason had come right back you didn't know about it because you had fallen asleep almost as soon as the door closed. When you woke up it was dark and you felt your stomach rumble. Biting your lip you debated more then anything just trying to go back to sleep but after laying still for more then half an hour and being unable to sleep you finally got up and slowly made your way out in the hall towards Jason's room. After knocking loud enough for him to hear but getting no answer you cracked the door open to find it empty. Frowning you thought about it before remembering him telling you there was a library downstairs that he enjoyed spending his time in you slowly and painfully made your way down the stairs. By the time you found the library at least an hour had passed since you got up and it was now nearing early morning but you were more determined then ever. Unfortunately while the lights were on lowly in the library and there was even a fire going in the fireplace it was empty. Sighing you sank onto the couch in front of the fireplace far too tired now to try and make it back upstairs and started to close your eyes when you heard a creaking sound. Lifting your head you watched as a bookcase opened outward and out slid Jason silently. He froze when he turned around and saw you sitting there staring at him eyes wide. "Hey sweetheart... you uh... your up." He let out a half laugh and you just nodded frowning now. "I uh.... old house? Secret passageways?" You knew without looking that he was at least partially lying to you so you just raised your eyebrow and he sighed. "Damn it.... Come on I'll show you."

Jason was quick and he was scooping you up off the couch before you could protest frowning as you sucked in a breath slightly in pain but he said nothing. Made his way over to the bookcase that had closed and had you pull on the Sherlock Holmes book which opened the passage way once more and had you chuckling slightly. It was a dark path that lit up as Jason walked it and you felt your breath catching as the two of you went deeper until it finally opened into a cave and your jaw dropped. "Did you forget something Jason?" Mr. Wayne spoke from over by a giant computer not bothering to look and you took him in realizing he was dressed as Batman and you had to slap your hand over your mouth to keep from cursing. He finally looked up when Jason didn't answer and caught sight of him holding you just staring at everything and you finally opened your mouth. "Holy shit... I mean.... Holy shit!"


	9. Chapter 9

Jason's pov

You knew as soon a Bruce turned to look at you that you were in trouble the look on his face showed it all but you weren't really paying attention to that instead you were watching Y/n who had squirmed down from your arms and was walking slowly around looking at everything with her mouth dropped open and eyes wide. "Jason what did you do?" You cleared your throat and opened your mouth to speak only for Y/n to speak up. "It's my fault.... I'm sorry I found the path in the library and was walking down here when Jason found me and helped me down here." Your eyes went wide and shot over to Y/n's face when she shot you a look. "Is that true Jason?" You swallowed and nodded making Y/n flash the briefest of smiles. "Well I have to say I didn't really expect that but congratulations Miss. Y/n, you found us out. What will you do with the information?" She was already shaking her head before he even finish asking. "Nothing. I mean I won't tell anyone obviously but besides that nothing." He nodded and both of you noticed her sway at the same time. With her wandering around Bruce was closer and caught her by the shoulders holding her up straight before he moved the chair he had been sitting in under her. "Very well. Why don't you let Jason bring you back up to bed and we can talk more about this tomorrow?" You watched her hesitate before nodding and you were already walking across towards her once more. 

Y/n didn't argue with you carrying her up into the house or even up the stairs. As soon as you laid her on her bed though she grabbed hold of your hand and held on tight. "Please don't leave." Her voice was soft nothing more then a whisper but it was easy for you to hear and you nodded glancing down at yourself before shrugging and slipping under the covers she was holding up for you. She buried herself into you planting her face in your neck and taking a deep breath before you felt her body relax against you. "Jason?" Her voice was still a whisper although it seemed more tired now and you hummed a question. "Were you ever going to tell me?" You didn't have to think before you were nodding against her forehead. "Of course doll. I just wanted to wait until you were better." She hummed and you weren't sure if she believed you or not but she was smothering a yawn and you pressed a kiss to her temple before dragging your hand up and down her back a few times putting her to sleep. It didn't take long for you to follow one of you last coherent thoughts was being thankful neither of you had gotten hurt tonight.

You woke up to a soft sound of contentment from Y/n and you opened your eyes slowly looking down to find her back to your chest and breathing like she was still mostly asleep. Leaning up on your hand you pressed a kiss to her cheek then down her neck making her shiver and turn her head to meet your eyes. "Good morning sweetheart." She smiled slightly keeping her eyes half lidded. "Morning Jay." You watched her roll onto her side facing you and you reached your free hand up to trail your fingers down her cheek making her lean into your hand. "Did you sleep alright?" She nodded against your hand before smothering a yawn making you chuckle. You leaned down and brushed your lips over hers intent on keeping it chaste but feeling her press into it and her arms wind around your neck. You let her pull you in and keep the kiss going pushing her for a little more letting your tongue trace over the seam of her lips until she opened for you. Before you could do more then explore for a minute there was a sharp rap at the door and the clearing of a throat. Jerking away you watched Y/n's eyes widen and her face heat. "Master Jason I trust that your bed is made because you woke up early to do it. Not because you didn't sleep there last night." You coughed and called out softly letting Y/n press her face into your chest. "Yeah Alfred... um I was just checking on Y/n before school." Alfred hummed disapprovingly and you know he was right through you but you didn't say anything else. "Very well. I trust you'll help her down stairs for breakfast in the next five minutes." You took it for what it was and cleared your throat before answering. "Okay Alfred."

Your pov

Jason left for school and you were once again alone although it wasn't as hard to move and you passed the time by exploring the house and once you got over your embarrassment from the morning chatting with Alfred and begging him to give you something to do. He finally must have take pity on you because he sat you at the kitchen table and gave you a few things that needed cleaning but that you could clearly tell didn't need anything. That's how Jason came home to find you sitting at the table with Alfred scrubbing as something that was already clean just to give yourself something to do. Jason plopped into the chair beside you and snagged the plate of cookies that Alfred had just put in front of you shoving two in his mouth. "Master Jason I do hope you are sharing those cookies." He flushed and pushed the plate back towards you and you grinned taking one and finally putting down the cloth you were holding. Jason stuck his tongue out at you making you giggle and shove your shoulder into his and he rolled his eyes. The two of you ate quietly before Alfred spoke again. "Before you start your homework perhaps you would be kind enough to help Miss Y/n back up the stairs, I'm sure she needs her rest, she's been fairly busy today." You opened your mouth to protest but Alfred sent you a look that had you closing your mouth and pushing back from the table.

Jason paused at your door having followed you up the stairs but you shook your head. "I'm not tired, can I.... hang out with you?" He nodded and pushed open his bedroom door plopping in the chair at the desk and leaving you to poke around a little bit before dropping onto his bed. He glanced over when you hissed but you waved your hand and he started digging through his backpack. You were getting ready to sit up when a book landed next to you and you lifted it seeing that it was already well loved and read more then once. "Go ahead you'll like it." Shifting so you were propped up on his pillows and began reading the only noise coming from the scratching of his pencil and the turning of the pages for quiet a while until you both heard the front door swing open and a sing song voice call out a hello. Jason sighed and you heard his head hit his desk making you flinch. "What is it?" He didn't bother lifting his head and just mumbled into his notebook. "Dick." You chuckled and rolled your eyes going back to your book for a few minutes before there was a knock on the door and Jason groaned loudly. 

Dick cracked open the door and stuck his head in with his eyes squeezed closed. "Are you two decent?" Jason groaned again making you giggle before you answered for him. "Yes we are." Jason muttered under his breath making you roll your eyes. "Speak for yourself." Dick popped his eyes open and smiled sweetly at you before shoving the door open and coming in to sit on the edge of Jason's bed. "And how are you doing Y/n? Jason must be thrilled to have you here, he never stopped talking about you before you got here begging Bruce to find you." You blinked in surprise and raised your eyebrow at him and while Jason's face was still buried you could still see that he was flushed by his ears. "Really? I didn't know that." Dick grinned wide and leaned over patting your knee. "Oh yeah! Of course we didn't know you two were soul mates at the time but it was obvious he had a crush on you." You felt your cheeks heat up at that but you still giggled watching Jason lift his head and put it down hard again. "Really? Aww Jay..." He tilted his head enough to glare at you face completely red and mumbled at you to shut up. Dick tsked and squeezed your knee winking at you. "Of course I knew Bruce would invite you to a gala and I was going to ask you to dance, see if I could get any embarrassing stories about Jason but he hogged you all to himself." You giggled hearing Jason groan. "Oh I have plenty of those if you'd still like to hear." He nodded and stood up holding out his arm to you. "Of course! Alfred asked me to grab the two of you for dinner, can I walk you down?" Nodding you lifted yourself to your feet and took his arm both of you ignoring Jason's weak protesting behind you and making your way downstairs already telling him a story Jason grumbling and trying to interrupt the whole way down the stairs.


	10. Chapter 10

Jason's pov

It was a few weeks later and Y/n was officially healed and you knew she was getting worried knowing that she was legally on her own and that Bruce could ask her to leave at any time, you tried to reassure her to promise her that he wouldn't do that but truthfully you had the same fear about yourself it was obvious to everyone she was trying to make herself useful. Even Bruce noticed and mentioned as much one night on the way back. "She's.... just worried." Glancing over you saw him frown before he smoothed his face out. "I... She's welcome to stay as long as she likes." You raised your eyebrow before clearing your throat. "Did... did you tell her that?" Bruce opened his mouth once and then shook his head and you felt your eye twitch. "Bruce... Y/n isn't me. You can't just.... You have to talk to her." He glanced over at you and you shifted feeling your face heat slightly. "I don't talk to you?" You shifted once more and cleared your throat. "I just.... I meant.... never mind." He frowned and pulled into the cave where Y/n and Alfred were both waiting as they have been for the last few nights. You jumped out of the car and rushed over to change before going to Y/n and tugging her up the stairs ignoring Bruce calling out for you trying to stop you.

Y/n pulled you to a stop before you made it too far up into the house and raised her eyebrow when you turned back towards her. "What's going on Jason?" You shook your head trying to deny anything was wrong but like she always had she saw right through you and just crossed her arms. "I just... I tried to talk to Bruce and it got awkward is all." She smiled slightly and closed the distance putting her hands on your chest and you felt yourself relax at her touch. "Jason I'm sure it's not as bad as you think it is. Why don't we go back down there and talk to him together?" Instantly shaking your head you felt yourself flush. "No! I mean no that's okay... I'll talk to him tomorrow." She frowned but you leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I promise I... have to this myself." Her lips pursed but she nodded and you pulled her into your arms squeezing gently before turning back towards the stairs. "Let's... go to bed okay?" She slipped her hand into yours and let you tug her towards the stairs staying quiet and leaving you to your thoughts.

Climbing into the car with Bruce was harder then you expected but she sent you an encouraging smile and waved you off so you managed and as usual the ride started out silent before you both spoke at once. "Bruce I-" "Jason can we-" You both cut yourself off and fell silent before Bruce cleared his throat and tried again. "Can we try this conversation again Jason? I don't... I don't talk to you." You cleared your throat and shifted staring out the window. "Not... I mean you talk to me, just not about that sort of stuff. And that's fine! I don't need any of that shit." Bruce cleared his throat a silent reminder to watch your language that had you rolling your eyes before you continued. "But Y/n... she isn't me, or you, or Dick. She's not here to be your Robin or anything like that and she feels out of place, like she doesn't belong and before all this shi-stuff with her mom she never felt like that before. I mean her dad was an asshole but her mom.... she really loved her." You fell silent for a minute feeling your face heat at the sadness and longing you heard in your own voice and had no doubt he did too before he spoke. "She's told you that she feel's out of place?" A quick glance over at him showed him frowning and her hands gripping tight the wheel, you swallowed hard before continuing. "No but I can see it on her face. She used to get this look when... when she couldn't go home and would stay with me and she gets the same look sometime when she thinks I'm not looking." You got the feeling that you weren't just talking about Y/n anymore and judging by the look Bruce sent your way had you thinking he was feeling the same way. "And you think.... that she.... thinks I'm going to kick her out?" Clearing your throat again you nodded knowing he was watching from the corner of his eye. "I see. Jason you know she... is welcome to stay as long as she likes and when she is ready I'll help her move on wherever she wants to go." You shifted and opened your mouth before he stopped the car and turned fully to you speaking more softly then you had heard from him before. "And the same goes for you Jason." Your face was fully red now and you nodded losing your voice before jumping out of the car already knowing where you were heading.

Your pov

You were waiting for Jason and Bruce down in the cave with Alfred as you had been for the past few nights when they came roaring into the cave far faster then they have before and you had to slap your hand over your mouth to stop from screaming when Jason practically fell out of the car and ran over to him. "Jason!" Bruce was there before you could move him scooping him up and barking out orders that Alfred was following too quickly for you to see looking down you could see blood on the floor where he fell and on your hands when Alfred shouted your name snapping you out of your shock. You ran over to see Alfred cutting off his shirt and a rather large gunshot wound to the sides. "Miss Y/n can you hold him down?" Nodding shakily you grabbed his shoulders and used your whole body wait to hold him still watching Alfred start digging in the wound and flinching as Jason screamed out in pain flailing as much as he could with Bruce holding his legs down and you on his shoulders before finally passing out. Alfred managed to pull out the bullet and start stitching him up quickly while you dropped your head next to his whispering softly into his ear feeling tears drip down your cheeks as you did.

Alfred washed his hands before touching your shoulder and motioning for you to do the same, and you did so feeling bile rise up in your throat watching his blood wash down the drain before you grabbed a chair and plopped down hard next to Jason's head. Alfred spoke softly from across the bed he was laying on. "Miss Y/n, he'll be okay. He's stable now." You nodded swallowing past the lump in your throat before speaking. "I know Alfred. I just... I won't let him wake up alone." Bruce and Alfred exchanged looks before Alfred finally nodded and fell silent when you leaned forward and took Jason's hand smoothing your thumb over the back of it gently.

You had no idea when you fell asleep but you woke up to a hand brushing back your hair and you snapped your head up feeling your neck crack. "Hey sweetheart." Jason grinned at you and you nearly burst into tears at the sight of him grimacing when he tried to shift up. "Jason! Hold on I'll get Alfred." You started to stand up freezing when his hand gripped yours tighter keeping you from leaving. "Wait... please just for a minute." You looked down at him before nodding and slipping your arms around his neck as gently as you could and hugging him gently. "I'm so glad you're okay... what happened.... Bruce didn't say anything." Jason cleared his throat and shrugged making himself wince and you frown. "I thought I had it handled I guess I didn't." You frowned at how vague he was being but decided not to push him when he winced again instead you pulled away and ran to get Alfred.

Jason refused to wait for Bruce to get back home to go back upstairs but he did grudgingly let you help him. You were frowning as he leaned more heavily on you but you managed to get him up into his room and laid on his bed. A quick check of his bandages showed he wasn't bleeding so you sank onto the side of the bed satisfied. Jason smirked at you making you roll your eyes before reaching back to brush the hair back that had fallen onto his forehead. "Jason.... I was really scared..." He frowned and reached out catching your wrist and smoothing his thumb over your pulse point. "I'm sorry sweetheart." You frowned but shook your head with a sigh. He tugged on your wrist. "Come here. Lay with me." You hesitated not wanting to accidentally hurt him but he tugged again and started to pout. "Please doll?" Sighing you slipped the covers out from under him before climbing under and curling up next to him carefully. You were both relaxed and his thumb was soothing you into an almost sleep when he spoke softly. "I think I found her..." It took you a moment of hard thought and a look up at his face to understand what he was talking about. You remembered him telling you once that his mom was actually his stepmom and when she died he had started searching for his birth mom and you frowned. "Is that why you got hurt?" He shook his head glancing down at you. "No but... I'm gonna go meet her, you can't tell Bruce." You sat up then and shook your head. "Jason you can't do that. He could help you find her." He shook his head staring you down. "No, you can't tell him. I have to do this alone." You started to argue but he was glaring at you so you fell silent. "Then I'm going with you." He opened his mouth to argue but you sent him a look. "If you don't let me go I'll tell him and I know he can find you. I know he's got a tracker in your arm." His eyes widened before he sighed and finally sagged in defeat. "Alright.... We'll go when Alfred clears me." You nodded and laid back down resting your head gently on his shoulder.


	11. Chapter 11

Jason's pov

You were healing slowly and getting more and more anxious to get out of the house, out of the bed and finally you got Alfred to agree to allow you out and you came up with a plan. You hadn't been able to take Y/n out yet and you refused to let that stand anymore so Saturday came along and you slipped into her bedroom crouching beside her bed and brushed her hair back gently until she slipped her eyes open blinking at you. "What's wrong Jay?" You chuckled softly and shook your head. "Nothing baby, I'm gonna take you out on a proper date today." She sat up and pushed her hair back eyebrow raised. "Oh yeah? I didn't realize you asked." You rolled your eyes and pushed at her shoulder gently. "Very funny come on baby get up and get ready." She chuckled and shifted back. "Alright, go on get out. I'll get ready to go." Smirking at her you hopped to your feet and leaned forward pressing a kiss to her forehead only for her to reach up and grab your shirt to pull you in for a proper kiss. Which when you pulled away you were both blushing.

It only took Y/n about twenty minutes to get ready and when she came down she was dressed in jeans and a sweater and hopped down the bottom stair making you chuckle at her. "Are you ready?" She nodded and you reached your hand out towards her smiling at her when she twined her fingers with yours. She didn't so much as raise an eyebrow when you led her through the house to the garage and to your bike she simply climbed on behind you and clung to your waist while you backed it up. You finally pulled into the diner parking lot and as soon as both of you hopped off the bike you watched her grin at you and throw her arms around your neck. "See I listen sweetheart." You shot her a wink that made her roll her eyes even as she was grinning. She had mentioned that her mom used to take her here every year for her birthday so she could get a milkshake obviously not something that had happened this year and you intended to make up for it.

The two of you sat down to eat and you made sure to have her get a milkshake even though she wanted to protest. Once the two of you were done eating an admittedly good meal with gigantic milkshakes you grabbed her hand and tugged her out of the diner and back towards your bike. You hesitated before turning towards her. "Did you.... do you wanna go home?" She tilted her head obviously confused before you explained. "I mean no one's renting the place yet, I doubt they cleaned it out if you wanna check it out. Or my place.... Bruce still pays the rent. I think just in case I leave he'll know where I'm going." You shifted before she nodded and her arms wrapped around your waist again letting you take off while clinging to you.

Your pov

You weren't really sure why he was taking you back there but you were glad for it, assuming nothing had been cleared out there were several things you wanted to grab you hadn't been able to before. He pulled his bike down the alley and stopped beneath the fire escape, you were scrambling up the ladder before he even climbed off the bike making him chuckle. "Hey wait for me!" You heard him climbing up behind you and didn't bother slowing down know that he could catch up to you easily enough and he did right before you hit your window. You swallowed looking in and still seeing all your things inside, a glance over at Jason showed him frowning. "We can leave Y/n. I just thought.... there might be some things you wanted to grab." You shook your head and tried the window only to find it was locked. Jason pulled a pocket knife out and after a minute he had the window unlocked and opened. Climbing in you were already tossing things into bags while Jason laid down on your bed huffing when you tossed a bag at him before sitting up. "Will you.... will you go downstairs and grab the photos and album from the living room. I don't...." He nodded and climbed off the bed squeezing your shoulder on his way by.

You were sitting on the bed when Jason came back up and placed the bag gingerly on the floor. "I... I got them all." Smiling softly at him you thanked him when he shifted. "Can I ask you something?" You finally broke the silence when he shifted again and he hummed in acknowledgement prompting you to continue. "Earlier you said Bruce was paying your rent in case you wanted to leave. Why would you want to leave?" He rubbed at the back of his neck looking down. "Bruce and I don't exactly get along. We argue over a lot of shit, it's not so bad with you there because... well he says you keep me out of trouble." He fell silent and you chuckled making him furrow his eyebrows at you. "Jason I have always kept you out of trouble, and you always seem to be getting me into trouble." He chuckled and nodded before crossing and sitting beside you on the bed. "I don't know if I could take it there with out you. Too quiet, empty." You frowned but nodded understanding what he meant, you hated the quiet too it usually meant trouble was coming.

Jason was starting to fidget beside you and you bit your lip before turning towards him and planting a kiss on his cheek freezing him in place. "What... what was that for?" You smothered a giggle as his voice cracked and shrugged. "I felt like it." His lips quirked in a smirk and he leaned towards you forcing you to lay back until he was hovering over you hands on either side of your head. "Oh really? So if I just feel like doing this?" Before you could ask what he meant he was leaning down and capturing your lips taking them in a soft slow kiss. When he pulled away you had to force your eyes to open finding your arms had wound around his neck and you were pulling him closer. He chuckled softly making you pout briefly before leaning up and slanting your lips over his taking his gasp when you kept control and licked lightly into his mouth. You broke away panting and his lips trailed down your neck nipping gently and making you gasp and arch into it. "Jason..." You trailed off voice coming out slightly whiny and feeling him huff out a breath before pulling away. You waited for him to be pulled back far enough that when you shoved on his chest he had no choice but to roll off of you and before he could ask what was wrong you were straddling his lap and leaning down breath blowing over his neck and watching his eyes slam closed. He bit his lip hard and you moved just far enough to brush your lips down his neck and make him shiver. Sliding your hand up from his shoulder you latched it into his hair and tugged his head gently to the side. His breath was speeding up and hitching in his throat and you grinned down at him making him narrow his eyes. Taking your free hand you trailed one finger down his neck watching him shudder and close his eyes. "Sensitive huh?" His eyes flew open and he started to speak but you lurched forward and latched onto his neck sucking a mark there and turning whatever he was going to say into a shout. He was panting when you pulled off with a pop and ran that finger over it pressing lightly on the stop that was sure to bruise and feeling his hips jerk up into yours in response. He cursed and his hands flailed for a moment before he was gripping your hips pushing you down against him and making you bite your lip. "Shit sweetheart you trying to eat me or what?" You giggled and shifted both of you sucking in a breath as you ground against him. "Baby don't move like that." He squeezed his eyes closed tightly and you swallowed before pressing harder against him and doing it again with more pressure hearing him groan. "What about like that?' You slipped your hands out from his hair and planted them on his chest feeling his fingers tighten on your hips as you sat up more fully. "Y/n.." He trailed off his voice sounding partially like a warning and partially like he was begging. Simply jerking your hips had him moaning and jerking to a sitting position where he grabbed your hair and slammed his mouth over yours all while his grip on your hips was grinding them against his. You moaned into his mouth fighting him for control of the kiss and losing but gaining control of your hips when his hand slipped up to find the button on your jeans. Breaking away and sucking in a breath you felt him pop open the button and pull down your zipper before he stopped. "Jason..." You knew your voice was breathless and begging and he heard it too because he slipped his hand down inside your pants and brushed over you making you jolt and him stop. "Is this okay baby?" You nodded jerkily and let your eyes fall closed when he let his fingers brush over you again.

Jason slipped his hand out from your pants and your eyes flew open a protest on your lips when he shifted you onto your back before his hands were on your pants starting to tug down but looking at you with a raised eyebrow. You lifted your hips enough to help him tug them off after kicking off your shoes and then shifted enough to pull your sweater over your head leaving you only in your bra and underwear. He leaned back on his knees and you realized he had slipped his jacket off and kicked his shoes off at some point as well. His hands slid to your thighs and you bit your lip watching as his hands slid up slightly before pausing and starting to rub the stiffness their away. "We can stop Y/n. Anytime." You nodded and lifted your head enough to meet his eyes. "I know. I don't want to stop." He nodded then and let his hands slip up higher fingers hooking briefly in your underwear before skimming past them and up your body to lean over you again. Taking your lips in another kiss had your eyes falling closed as his hands slid over your skin burning a path until he broke away to let you breath and his mouth was following his hand taking your nipple into his mouth your bra having been pulled away without you realizing. You let out a soft moan and felt him grin against your skin before sliding to the other nipple his fingers coming up and pinching the one that had been in his mouth and making you gasp. He pulled away mouth trailing down your body sucking marks into your skin wherever your breath hitched until he reached the top of your underwear again. One hand hooked in it and tugged down tossing them away and you twitched making his eyes flash up to your face before back down again when you weren't protesting. "You're so wet for me." You blushed biting back a moan when his breath blew over you before he closed the distance and licked a strip over your clit making you jolt and gasp. One hand was pinning you down you couldn't jolt away and he was back sucking you into his mouth and making you moan you didn't know where his other hand was until you felt his finger slipping through and pushing in to the first knuckle. He pulled back watching his finger slip inside you slowly and crooked it pressing up and making you have to slap your hand over your mouth to keep from shouting. Your other hand went to his shirt and tugged making him lean back to let you pull it over his head before he was back taking you back into his mouth before slowly working another finger inside. He stopped pinning you down and that hand disappeared until you saw him kicking his pants and boxers off as he slipped a third finger in crooking them and making you moan loudly pressing down into his hand for more. "Jason.. please..." You gasped out begging him for more and he popped off your clit pumping his fingers in and out of you quickly. "You're so close baby." You nodded jerkily whining when he pulled his fingers out from you and raised up to his knees between your thighs. "Are you sure, we can still stop." You shook your head hands flying up to grip his shoulders before he flicked over your clit with his thumb and then pinched it sending you over the edge and pushing inside of you at the same time.

You finally came down trembling to find him still with your legs hooked around his hips and panting. "Jason?" Your voice was soft and his head fell to your shoulder before he spoke voice muffled by your skin. "Fuck baby you're so tight." You shifted evidently clenching around him because he moaned and his hips flexed pushing him further inside you and making you moan in return. "Are you okay? Does it hurt?" You shook your head and tightened your legs around him. "I'm good Jay please." He lifted his head and nodded pulling out slowly before pushing back in. He moved slowly at first until you whined and lifted your hips into his then his pace picked up until his hips were snapping into yours and you were crying out. He leaned back over you catching your lips with his to smother your cries until you broke away to breath. He cursed as your breath hit his neck and you shifted moving your lips down his neck and making him thrust harder. "Fuck baby..." You moaned feeling his hand slip between you and find your clit shakily. "Jason I'm gonna...." He nodded and pinched your clit sending you over the edge once more and you latched onto his neck sucking hard and making him cry out before stiffening and you felt him jerk out of you and spill on your stomach.

Both of you were panting when he collapsed beside you and you closed your eyes until you caught your breath. Opening them to find his eyes on you you blushed before he leaned forward and kissing you softly. You smiled when he pulled away before his hand trailed down and his thumb pressed on a love bite he left on your hip. Narrowing your eyes when he grinned at your shudder you lifted your hand and trailed it over his neck before pressing on the bite you left on his neck grinning when he moaned. Before you could tease him he raised himself to his feet and padded out of your bedroom, he was back a minute later with a wet cloth warning you it would be cold before wiping you down with it. Another kiss pressed to your lips at your shudder and then he pulled away and you buried your face in his shoulder speaking too quietly for him to hear. "I love you Jay." He kissed your temple and nuzzled your neck before answering you away. "I love you Y/n."


	12. Chapter 12

Jason pov

Y/n was more then half asleep when you shifted dragging your fingers across her thigh and making her shiver and blink slowly at you. "We have to get back sweetheart." She groaned and dropped her hand on her face rubbing at it roughly before dragging herself up. The two of you got dressed in near silence and you wrapped Y/n up in your sweatshirt before grabbing the bags of things she gathered. "Jay?" You hummed glancing back at her where she was still sitting on the bed staring down at the floor. "What's wrong?" She swallowed and wrapped her hands up in your sweatshirt. "You're going tonight aren't you?" You froze and she lifted her head pinning you in place with her eyes until you sighed and moved to crouch in front of her. "Sweetheart..." She shook her head and sighed. "Don't lie to me Jason....please." Your face fell slightly and you placed your hand on her knee. "It's safer for you at home Y/n. I just need to know that you're safe." You watched her face change becoming more determined and she grabbed your chin forcing you to meet her eyes. "Jason Todd if you don't take me with you I will tell Bruce everything you told me and I guarantee you he'll find you before you get there." You swallowed knowing it was almost pointless to argue when she had that look on her face but trying anyway. "Doll if I'm wrong about this and it's some sort of trap and I put you in danger I couldn't live with myself." She frowned at you and pulled away enough to cross her arms. "Jason I can't let you go alone. I know you, I know you won't give up if there is even a chance and.... you'll put yourself in more danger doing that. Please Jason, just take me with you." Sighing you dropped your head forward resting on her knees before nodding against her. "Alright doll you win. We'll go together, come on." The anger faded from her face and she wrapped her arms around your shoulders pressing a kiss to the top of your head until you pulled away.

You could feel Y/n clinging to you the whole ride through the narrows and through worst parts of Gotham even as it got dark and part of you hoped she'd ask to go home to let you bring her back and make sure she was safe but you knew she wouldn't she was far to stubborn for that. At the very edge of the city by the water you found the address you had been given and you frowned seeing a warehouse that looked pretty empty and slid off the bike. Y/n gripped the sleeve of your jacket with a frown on her face and you slipped up to grip her hand tugging her into an alley and pushing her into a corner. "Something.... something doesn't seem right. You ran back to the bike and pushed it towards her before grabbing your uniform from it that you had snuck out. Changing quickly and carefully you dug something else out of the bike and pressed it into her hand. "You stay right here and if I'm not back in twenty minutes you press this button. It'll alert Bruce that I'm in trouble okay and he'll come find you. And if you hear something... press the button drop it here and then take off on my bike." She immediately shook her head eyes wide and you grabbed her chin gently forcing her to look at you. "I won't leave you here." You spoke softly and tried to reassure her with a smile. "You won't have to doll, I'll be in and out I promise. But if something starts going down outside I need to know you can get somewhere safe. Just go up the hill there and wait for me okay?" You pointed and she followed your hand before nodding slowly. "Good, just stay here until I come back out okay? And here just in case." You pressed a taser and a pocket knife into her hands before leaning forward and capturing her lips in a gentle kiss before pulling away to whisper. "I love you, I'll be right back." She grabbed your hand and squeezed it before you could pull away fully. "I love you, please be careful." You nodded and shot a smirk her way squeezing her hand before slipping off quietly.

You didn't even get more then five steps inside before something had your hair standing up on end and you knew you needed to get out. Turning back towards the door you were almost there when it slammed in your face and you cursed before hearing a tsk behind you the voice freezing you in place. "Now now birdy that's not the kind of language you should be using." Closing your eyes you sent up a silent prayer for Y/n to be safe before turning around with a smirk plastered on your face. "Oh and what's a clown like you know about that?" The smile that was perpetually on his face seemed to fade for a second before he snapped his fingers and you were surrounded. Even fighting your way free from several grips there were too many goons for you to break free totally and you slumped when one of them hit the back of your head just right hearing him take a few steps closer and grip your hair tightly yanking your head up. "Tie him up boys then go find whoever he left in that alleyway." Eyes widening you tried to struggle again only to get hit again and fall forward.

Your pov

You waited exactly two minutes before pressing that button and dropping it on the ground before walking towards the door he had entered into. It opened and you were blinded by the light pouring out from it and you blinked a few times until you felt the tip of a knife being pressed into your throat and you froze only momentarily before turning and using the taser on him. Another set of hands came up behind you and gripped your arms yanking them behind your back and forcing you to drop the taser. You still had the pocket knife in your hand and you gripped it forcing it open with one hand biting back a hiss when the blade sliced into your palm before shoving it back towards the man gripping your arms. You heard him howl and wrenched free taking off down the alleyway only to be stopped at the edge and surrounded. Looking around rapidly you tried to see a way out but there was no where to go when you heard a slow clap coming from the warehouse and turned towards it slowly. It took you a moment to realize just who it was with the light behind him the way it was but the moment he spoke you knew exactly who it was. "Well aren't you a brave girl. Took down two of my men, maybe I should put you to work." You swallowed and shook your head trying to keep your eyes on everyone. "I would rather die then work for you joker." He barked a laugh and held up his hands before stepping closer and shooting you a wink. "We'll just see about that." You were grabbed from behind and even kicking and scratching there was no way for you to break free as you were lifted off your feet and dragged inside.

You could hardly see where you were being carried too all the lights were either extremely bright or barely on and every few feet you had to blink rapidly to readjust yourself. You heard a door open in front of you and the room was completely dark, you felt yourself being shoved into a chair and tied down tightly before footsteps walking away and the door closing. You could only hear your own breathing and your heartbeat pounding in your ears before the lights clicked on brightly and you hand to blink to adjust. Once you lifted your head up eyes now adjusted you let out an aborted shriek seeing Jason tied to another chair with barbed wire behind a piece of glass with his head drooping to his chest. "Fuck! Robin! Robin wake up!" You were screaming and trying to get him to move but it didn't seem like he could hear you, you were too loud to hear the door open or the footsteps behind you.

"He can't hear you my dear, not right now anyway." You jumped as high as the ropes tying you to the chair would allow and jerked your head towards the voice seeing Joker grinning at you and you swallowed. "What do you want?" His grin grew and he stepped closer bending so his face was close to yours before speaking. "I want to know who the bat is." You shook your head and swallowed before speaking. "I don't know who it is." He was still grinning before he jerked his head towards Jason behind the glass. "That is quite possible but he does. And I'm going to guess that he's not going to want to watch you get hurt. So my friend is going to go in there and wake him up and then.... we'll see how quickly he talks." Your eyes widened slightly when the lights brightened behind him through the glass and the door opened. A minute later and a bucket of water was dumped over his head and he jerked his head up with a gasp. He blinked a few times shaking his hair and water out of his face before lifting his head up and finding you through the glass. You watched panic race across his face before anger and then fear again as he realized who was in the room with you and he began to struggle cutting himself on the barbed wire and crying out before the man who had dumped the water on him placed his hands on his shoulders and spoke into his ear. You watched him freeze and his eyes widen before he started screaming and struggling more. Joker stepped closer towards the glass holding up a hand to his ear before holding up one finger and reaching down the press a button. Suddenly you could hear Jason shouting and begging. "Let her go please! She doesn't know anything! Just leave her alone!" Joker chuckled and shook his head before turning back to you and tilting his head. "Let's see how long it takes him to figure this out shall we." He moved closer towards you and you felt your breath catch in your throat when you heard Jason scream out a no sending shivers down your spine at how afraid he sounded.


	13. Chapter 13

You could feel your heart pounding in your chest and you wanted to struggle to be able to fight your way free but you were too afraid frozen in your seat with your eyes locked on Jason through the glass who had fallen silent but was still struggling and ignoring the pain it must have been causing him while his eyes flashed all around the rooms you both were in. Your eyes left Jason and found Joker who had stilled at Jason's shout but had once more started moving towards you before reaching into his pocket and pulling out the pocket knife you had dropped earlier. "Look familiar?" He turned to the side giving Jason a view as well before he stepped up beside you and you swallowed eyes locked on the blade he flipped out still covered in blood. Joker spoke again his voice softer this time so only you could hear. "We're going to start out easy but the quicker he breaks.... the sooner it's all over for you." You narrowed your eyes at him before he turned and spoke louder with a sinister grin on his face. "If you tell me what I want to know I'll let her go birdy!" You shook your head frantically trying to get him to understand without speaking before Joker turned back towards you. You watched the blade get closer to your face and you froze feeling it press into your cheek before gasping when he dug it in and sliced down your cheek. Turning your head to glared up at Joker when he pulled away and spoke calmly and loudly making sure Jason heard you. "He's not going to tell you anything. You can go right to hell." He seemed to freeze for a second blade drooping in his hand before he let out a chilling laugh and tossed the blade to the side and his hand flashed out gripping your throat and shoving you back hard cutting off your air. You could hear Jason shouting trying to draw Jokers attention and making him drop his hand but his grip just tightened. "You've got some guts little girl I'll give you that but you'll both break soon enough." He finally dropped his hand away and you sucked in a breath before he snapped his fingers and you heard the door open while you were shaking and trying to get your breath back.

Jason's pov

You watched unable to break free as he dropped his hand from her throat and you could see a bruise already forming. You hopped she hadn't listened to you and had pressed that button before getting caught but even still you were trying to use press the button on your belt with the barbed wire ignoring the way it was cutting into your skin. The door behind her opened and someone wheeled in a cart filled with a bunch of different things and you watched Joker walk over to them and tap his chin while looking down before he picked up a taser and held it for a minute before shaking his head and dropping it he dug around under things before grabbing a stun stick. You cursed and shouted drawing his eyes and making him grin as he stepped up behind her. She was still in her seat head dropped down until her gripped her hair and yanked her head back roughly forcing her to meet your eyes and whispering something in her ear that she shook her head to making him frown and drop her head before swinging the stick and hitting her in the thigh with it. Her body jerked and back bowed while she let out an agonizing scream that had you begging him to stop. "Please! Leave her alone! Please!" Joker pulled the stick away and her body slumped chest heaving after a moment she lifted her head and locked eyes with you her pupils blown wide and spoke her voice rough and already starting to break but firm. "Keep your mouth shut Robin, don't tell him anything." Your eyes widened and you opened your mouth only for him to growl and swing the stick again making her back bow again and a shorter scream break free before she broke off with a sob and he dropped it away from her skin sneering at her.

Joker turned towards you the sneer morphing into a fake smile that had you biting back a rude comment afraid to get her hurt again. "Now Robin I hope you don't listen to her advice because I'll let her go if you tell me what I want to know." Narrowing your eyes at him you swallowed hard. "What do you want to know?" Before he could answer she lifted her head up panting and shouted over him. "He's lying! He's going to kill me either way don't tell him anything!" His face morphed from that smile to anger and he snapped his wrist making the stun stick strike her head thankfully not shocking her but still knocking her chair over before turning back to you. "I'm a man of my word." You could see Y/n struggling on the floor and she mimed pressing a button and you sent up a prayer of thanks before adding that they needed to get there soon. "All I want to know is who the big bad Bat is." You swallowed and shook your head slowly flinching when he turned and kicked Y/n in the ribs making her cry out. He hauled her chair back up and dragged it closer to the glass before moving back to the table and grabbing a large hunting knife and dragging it down her cheek before all the way down her chest. Y/n closed her eyes and bit her lip hard making blood well up but she didn't cry out and you felt yourself shaking at the glazed look that was coming over her eyes when she opened them back up before he threw the knife aside and stormed out of the room after grabbing something from the table.

You jumped when the door behind you slammed open unable to help yourself before you heard Joker snap something at whoever was still in the room with you before you felt it. The sharp pain of metal hitting your skin breaking it and your arm and you let out a scream unable to help yourself. Your chair was knocked over and you felt the barbed wire cut deeper into your skin but he was still hitting you over and over again and you could hear Y/n sobbing screaming at him to leave you alone before he finally backed off looking down at you with a sneer. You spat blood and shook your head feeling your eye slowly swelling up before glaring up at him. "You're going to tell me what I want to know and you're going to do it now before I go back into that room with her and make her wish that she had never laid eyes on you, and you're going to watch the whole thing." You opened your mouth about to speak when you heard something hit the glass. Joker jerked up and you could see Y/n had freed herself some how. She was leaning heavily on one leg but the door was blocked off and she was holding a gun. "Get away from him now." Joker's eyes widened and he straightened you up before he backed up a step obviously surprised and she fired at the corner of the glass shattering it before aiming at him again. "Leave now or I will shoot you." He started to back towards the door and he kept his eyes on the gun speaking softly. "I see you both really want to do this the hard way then." The door behind Y/n splintered and she spun towards it and you shouted she spun back firing at Joker but he was already leaping through the broken window and knocking her down the gun sliding across the floor while you shouted. Joker let out a laugh when Y/n was pinned to the floor still struggling before he dragged her to her feet and slammed her against the half wall still separating you her head hanging over it. "Remember what I said about her wishing she had never laid eyes on you. Now even if you tell me it's going to happen and you're going to watch, but if you tell me now I'll make it easier." Y/n lifted her head up and locked eyes with you shaking her head. "Don't-" His hand shot out and gripped her hair forcing her to keep her face up when you heard material rip. Her eyes widened and you watched her panic thrashing and trying to get away hands gripping the window and getting cut on glass before he grabbed them and pinned them behind her back.

Your pov

With your hands pinned behind your back you were unable to get away and he dropped your head briefly enough for you to try and snap it back and hit him but you missed making him laugh and you froze again hearing a zipper coming undone. His hand was back in your hair forcing you to face Jason, you squeezed your eyes shut at the utter panic in his eyes. "Stop! Stop! Please I'll tell you!" Joker just let out a laugh and you felt him pressing against you before his hips jerked back and forward shoving himself inside you and making you shriek trying to resume thrashing but unable to get anywhere finally slumping tears dripping down your cheeks while Jason shouted threats and cursed trying to free himself. Joker finally let you hair go to grip your hip painfully thrusting into you while you occasionally whimpered or cried out. He was picking up speed behind you thrusts getting rougher and his hand moved from your hip up to your throat gripping it tightly and lifting your head. You were sobbing shaking with each thrust still trying to pull away and hearing Jason occasionally grunt in pain when Joker stilled, you swallowed eyes fluttering up with the hope that he was done to find Jason with tears streaming down his own face before he pulled out only to slam back in hard enough to make you shout in pain and you felt him spill inside you. You sobbed head falling forward against his hand around your throat cutting off your own air but you didn't notice not even moving until you heard his pants zip back up and then it was only to slump to the floor where Jason couldn't see you and sob. 

You were only allowed to sit there for a minute before you were hauled up by your hair still sobbing and you heard Jason's voice break on a whispered no, you could feel something sliding down your thighs and you squeezed your eyes shut unable to look down or at Jason until Jokers hand was on your chin forcing your face in that direction once you were on your feet. "Open your eyes." You shook your head only for his grip to slip to your throat and tighten cutting off your air before demanding you open again. Eyes flying open you met Jason's seeing tears still streaming down his face and a glance down showed he was bleeding from practically everywhere the barbed wire was cutting into his skin. "Tell him that this is all his fault. If he had just told me the first time none of this would have happened to you." Jason sobbed and stuttered out an apology even as you shook your head as best as you could. Joker repeated himself and you swallowed past his hand before speaking roughly. "No! It's not your fault don't-" You were cut off by the pressure of his hand and you clawed at his hand trying to break free unable to breath while he laughed and Jason begged him to stop. His hand dropped you when you all heard gunshots and you collapsed gasping for breath. A kick to the ribs had you gasping more as pain shot through you and you curled up wrapping your arms around yourself as he headed towards the door. He snapped something at some one before the door closed loudly.

Pushing yourself up to a sitting position you lifted your head to find a man staring at you gun in his hand and you leaned against the wall listening to Jason trying to get him away from you for a few minutes before you spoke. "Robin.... it's going to be okay." His voice broke on his response. "I'm sorry.... so sorry." The man charged at you and gripped your throat again at the sound of a whistle lifting you off your feet and leaving you gasping for breath kicking and clawing to get free Joker's voice echoed through the room. "Who is Batman?" Jason broke with a sob and started to answer. "Bru-" He was cut off by a large bang and you slumped loosing consciousness hearing only Jason shout out a pained no before you stopped breathing entirely fading into darkness.


	14. Chapter 14

Jason's pov

You cried out watching as Jokers goon dropped her to the floor and she crumpled head hitting the concrete hard Jokers voice came echoing through the room again. "Set the bomb and get out here to deal with this." You watched him put something in the corner of Y/n's room before he left, you waited just to make sure the door wouldn't open again before rocking the chair until you tipped over. The chair splintered and you managed to wiggle free of the barbed wire ignoring the cuts that dug deeper into your skin and tried to stand your leg that had been broken at some point collapsing under your weight. You managed to get back on it and crawl through the window dropping to the ground beside her practically falling over her. Shaking her shoulder roughly you watched her head fall to the side blood oozing from her skull and with fumbling fingers you tried to find her pulse only to find nothing there. Crying you shook her harder calling out. "Y/n! Y/n wake up baby please I'm right here." Dropping your head to her chest you couldn't feel any movement and shouted voice breaking when the door burst open covering her instinctively.

You were hauled off of her and yanked back fists flying to find Bruce frowning. "She's gone, we need to get out of here." He started to drag you away only for you to struggle away. "No! You get her out of here! Save her!" He grabbed your shoulder shaking you hard and forcing you to look at him. "She's already gone!" You just shook your head and dropped to the ground refusing to move. "Carry her out. I'll be right behind you." He didn't believe you and you knew you were lying but you refused to let him give up on her, she could still be safe if he just got her out now. He was hesitating and you knew you were loosing time so you shouted. "Get her out now!" Voice breaking as you did. He scooped her up and helped you to your feet. "Right behind me or I'm leaving her and carrying you out." You nodded and staggered towards the door behind him. He had just made it around the corner when you were grabbed. You didn't cry out as you fell to the floor glaring up as much as you could to see Joker leaning over you with that grin of his. "Sorry birdy but you just aren't going to fly free tonight." He grabbed you by the shoulder and dragged you back into the room throwing you skidding across it until your back and head hit the wall edges of your vision going dark. You could hear the ticking of the bomb echoing in your ears under his footsteps and blinked up at him vision blurring as he crouched. "Bye bye Birdy!" He laughed out loud before swinging a crowbar and you heard the sickening crunch of it hitting your skull before nothing else until the heat of the explosion scorched your body and a scream was ripped from your lips heard outside.

Six months later

Eyes fluttering slowly the first thing you registered was your whole body was sore, the second was that you were incredibly thirsty and finally was a steady beeping that the more you listened was rising and getting faster. You heard a door open and suddenly a light was being flashed in your eyes blinding you and then a soft voice was speaking. "Miss? Can you hear me?" You tried to answer only for it to come out in a croak until a straw was being pressed to your lips and you took a long drink of cold water. A light was turned on while you were drinking and once your eyes adjusted you recognized the hospital and the beeping was from a monitor, glancing around you realized the room was empty except for you and the nurse and while that made you frown you weren't truly upset. "I'll let Mr. Wayne know you're awake." You nodded and mumbled your thanks your voice still rough from disuse.

Doctors and more nurses were coming in and out for the next few hours and you were informed that you had been in a medically induced coma for about six months until there was finally a knock on your door and the nurse at your bedside squeezed your hand gently before leaving you alone with Mr. Wayne. Now you were more then confused you had expected Jason to come running as soon as he found out you were awake and you couldn't help but wonder if he was hurt too. Mr. Wayne pulled up a chair next to your bed and sank into it looking more exhausted then you had ever seen. "Y/n..." He trailed off his voice breaking slightly and you frowned before forcing yourself to sit up. "Where's.... where's Jason?" He flinched as you said his name and shook his head not meeting your eyes. Swallowing back every ounce of fear that was creeping up in your throat right now you repeated yourself. "Where's Jason?" He swallowed and folded his hands before speaking softly. "He didn't make it." You felt yourself freeze, like you had been dunked in a bathtub full of ice and just shook your head. "What? But he.. he was talking to me." Mr. Wayne flinched and rubbed his hand down his face. "He.... he was right behind me. He wouldn't leave with out you, I tried to tell him you were already gone." Your fists clenched around the blanket and you swallowed before speaking voice calm despite how you were feeling. "You mean to tell me I was already dead, he was alive and you left him in there? You could have dragged his ass out of there kicking and screaming." He seemed not to be able to answer you his mouth just opened and closed a few times when there was a knock on the door. "Bruce? I'll be in the car with Alfred." You caught a glimpse of a boy with black hair shorter then you and seemingly fairly skinny and your jaw clenched. "Who was that?" Mr. Wayne cleared his throat and shifted still sitting in the seat but looking ready to jump up at any moment. "Tim Drake... he's... my ward." Your voice lowered menacingly and you were glaring daggers at him. "By ward you mean he's Jason's replacement. How long did you wait before you replaced him?" He was shaking his head frowning. "It's not like that-" You cut him off anger growing. "Oh? It's not? So Tim isn't Robin then?" He flinched and looked towards the door but your voice was still low too low to be heard by anyone else. "I didn't... he just kinda..." He trailed off and you looked away feeling your chest tighten. "Get out." He opened and closed his mouth a few times before you repeated yourself hearing your monitor start beeping more rapidly. He still didn't move seeming to be frozen in place until a nurse rushed in to check on you and told him to leave. Once again you were left alone and you closed your eyes feeling yourself break and your tears catching in your throat sobs shaking you violently.


End file.
